Secrets
by Anime-05
Summary: Daisuke and his friend, Kyoko, have 'grown apart' from the other Digidestined. They will leave, but a few hidden secrets are exposed first, and of course, there's new trouble in the Digital World. The rating as well as the genre will change. R/R!!!!!!!
1. Time For Change

**Time for Change**

* * *

Thanx to Kali-chan and Kell-chan for the help!

Disclaimer: Uhhh...what's this?

Daisuke: Well genius, it's the disclaimer.

Me: No shit Sherlock.

Daisuke: **shrugs** You asked.

Kyoko: Anyways she doesn't own Digimon, the characters, or the idea. So don't sue her.

Noamon: **bounces up and down repeatedly **'Cause she doesn't have any money.

Veemon: **bouncing as well** Yep, she's broke.

Kyoko: Yeah, but unfortunately, she does own me.

Noamon: Yeah and me and ALL my forms.

Me: N' your crests too. So ask me before you 'borrow' either of them and tell me what you plan to do with them.

BTW - This is my first fic ever so please be nice. I'll deal with flames this one time as well.

* * *

Umm...everyone except Iori is in high school. Technically, the older Digidestined should be in college, but who cares? And Miyako is not in a higher grade than the others, she's the same age for the sake of the fic. As of now we have...Takari (Kami, help me) and DaisukeOC (friendship).

* * *

Daisuke, Kyoko, etc.: 15,16 - 10th grade

Iori: 11 - 6th grade

Yamato, Taichi, etc.: 17,18 - 12th grade

This takes place with all the Digimon back in the Digital World but everybody still has their Digivices and D3s. Daisuke receives crests as well, but only him (Kyoko gets hers too, but anyway...) They're colored differently, well, Courage and Friendship are anyways.

* * *

_blah blah _thoughts

"..." dialogue  
  
(blah blah) I'm talking to you...

Kyoko: Enough talk, on with the fic.

* * *

Daisuke eyed his alarm clock as it rang shrilly....and then, about five seconds later, realized it was actually the doorbell. Seeing as to how nobody else was home, Daisuke got up and answered the door.

"Hi, Daisuke," a cheerful redhead shouted. To be honest, the other youth hadn't really shouted, but Daisuke's sleep-muddled brain was saying she did. Kyoko Maeda stood dressed in loose jean shorts, black boots, a dark red long-sleeved hoodie with the the part over the stomach cut off all the way around, and a pair of her trademark shades. This time the shades were a dark bluish-black tint.

"What are you doin' here at 6 in the freakin' morning?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be ready sooo..." Kyoko didn't finish.

"Ready? Ready for what?"

Kyoko sighed, "School, genius."

"**WHAT?!**" Daisuke yelled. People below looked up the apartment source area rather curiously.

Kyoko sweatdropped. "It's Monday, Sherlock. But we have FreeDress for today and until school is over, so don't panic," Kyoko explained.

"Man! I thought we were still on vacation!"

"No Spring Break is over. That's why most people use calendars, so they can know these things." She spoke as if trying to explain something to a small child. _I really do wonder where his mind wanders off to sometimes. _Daisuke ran back in the apartment as Kyoko calmly walked in and closed the door. "Go take your shower and do whatever it is you do to your hair. I'll get your clothes ready." Daisuke nodded and ran off to the bathroom after grabbing random needed items.

Daisuke came out the shower 20 minutes later. "Here." Kyoko handed him baggy jeans, brown boots (As if you'll be able to see them from under the jeans), and a white wife beater with a button-down black flames designer shirt to go over it. 

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm not wearing this to school."

Kyoko placed her hands on her hips as she examined what she had picked out again. "Why not?"

"... Because I've never dressed like this at school before. Outside of school, yes. In it, no," he stated pointedly.

"So?" She pointed at her outfit. "I've never dressed like this at school either. I'm tired of this. It's time for change, Daisuke. We shouldn't have to hide our talents like this. It's not fair or true to ourselves." She pointed at her Crest of Truth and then to her Crest of Freedom before tucking them back under her shirt. "We should feel free to be ourselves," she finished.

Daisuke sighed. "They won't understand." By **'they'** he meant the older and younger Digidestined.

"They'll get over it."

"And if they don't?" Daisuke snapped.

Kyoko frowned. "Well then....that'll be too damn bad for them," she said cooly.

Daisuke looked surprised. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yep."

Daisuke returned the smile that had surfaced on his best friend's face. "Well then, I'm with ya all the way. I'm tired of living a lie, so-to-speak."

Kyoko's smile melted into a smirk. "Good. But you can't go to school in just a towel." She made a show of eyeballing Daisuke's towel-clad form. "Though I do appreciate the view."

Daisuke blushed and kicked her out of his room. Kyoko only laughed as walked out, mock-hip-switching all the way. Kyoko and a dressed Daisuke walked out at 7:30.

* * *

"Are we walking or taking the the subway?"

Kyoko pointed at her new red Mustang. "We're in high school and the 10th grade now. I'm ridin' in the car."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. _And just when did she get a car anyway? Must have been what she was trying to call me over for a couple of weeks ago. _"Fine." Kyoko tossed him the keys and a pair of black tinted shades. You could see his eyes though, just barely. Daisuke looked at Kyoko. "You sure?" Kyoko only nodded and hopped in the car. They pulled their shades over their eyes and drove off.

* * *

(This short part is in Takeru's P.O.V.)

'Kari, Miyako, and I were heading to school after dropping off Iori at the elementary school. He was very excited about it being his last year there before middle school. A red Mustang caught my attention as it pulled up to a red light. The guy driving was complaining. "Man, these red lights take forever."

The girl beside him agreed. "Yeah, that sucks. We'll still be on time, though." The boy nodded. I stopped and the others looked at me. _Why do those voices sound so familiar?_

"What is it?" 'Kari asked.

I pointed to the two in the car. "Don't those two look familiar to you?"

They looked and 'Kari gasped in surprise and a tinge of disbelief. "Kyoko?!" she practically yelled. She did a doubletake and gasped out, "D..Daisuke?!" More disbelief. Yep it was them. _Boy, they sure look different. I almost didn't recognize them with those clothes and..Daisuke's wearing shades? Where are the goggles?_ I knew for a fact that those goggles, given to him by Taichi, were very close to being sacred to the spike-haired teen. _Well, Daisuke hasn't said anything yet in response. Surprisingly._

Miyako regains the ability to speak first. "Who's car?"

"Why?" Kyoko answered.

"Because I want to know," Miyako said irritably.

Kyoko shrugged. "So?"

Miyako looked a tad bit mad and I mentally groaned. _Was there ever a time when these two could have one decent conversation without arguing with each other? _I paused to think on that and sighed to myself. No such event had ever occured between the two. They were **always** disagreeing on **something**. _Including that one time when they argued over what today's lunch from the cafeteria was composed of... _But Kyoko would have usually answered her for real by now; no matter how much she dislikes Miyako. "Just tell me," Miyako huffed.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kyoko asked smoothly. _What is this new attitude she has? It's..rebellious, even more so than I thought she was to begin with._

Daisuke sighed and poked Kyoko a little. She rolled her eyes and mumbled a little. Aloud, she answered with "It's mine, okay?"

_No way, it's hers?!!? Let's see about this._ "You drive?" I ask. At least I'll get a straight answer.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but still said nothing. To my surprise, I received an arched eyebrow from her along with a cool reply of "No kidding. What else do you do with a car?"

_Huh? She's never spoken to me like that before. I wonder what's up._ 'Kari and Miyako looked a little surprised too.

"What? You don't have your driver's license yet?" Before I could explain my predicament of having a license, but couldn't have the car yet...

"The light is finally green. Let's go Daisuke." She sounded annoyed and was no longer looking at us. Daisuke nodded at her, waved at us a little, and drove off.

"What was that?" Miyako asked.

Hikari shook her head. "I don't know." _That makes two of us. _"Let's get to school first and tell the older Digidestined. Maybe they can help us figure out what this is about." We agreed and ran off towards the school. I took a quick glance down at my watch and pushed my speed up some. _We're about to be late!_

__

* * *

Mmmmm...yeah. That's all for this chapter. So..should I stop, go, what? What do ya think? Review pwease. Kyoko will love you much.

Kyoko: **raises an eyebrow** Is that so?

Me: Yep.


	2. School Survey Says: Bingo!

**School Survey Says!...Bingo!**

**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own so don't sue.  
  
_blah blah_ thoughts 

"blah blah" dialogue

(blah blah) I'm talking to you...

* * *

Daisuke parks the car in the school's lot. This gains him and Kyoko some serious attention. Well, that's not the only thing that gains them attention, but it was a definitely good start.

"Is that Daisuke?" asks a random cheerleader. The girl's friends stare. "That **is** him!" they exclaim. Other praises drift out:  
  
"He looks **so _hot_**!"  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"Why haven't I noticed before?!"  
  
"Is he still **single**?"  
  
"No **way**, he's **_free_**!" etc.

As Kyoko stepped out thoughts from the basketball and soccer team were voiced. (Actually I say it's football, but for the fic and to avoid confusion of American readers in the aspect, soccer will be used.) Such comments came as:  
  
"Is that a new cheerleader?"  
  
"No man, that's **Kyoko**!"  
  
"She looks great!"  
  
"Whose car?"  
  
"Oh man, she **is** fair game!" etc. (In short, they love it. Let' see what else these two are hiding, hm?)

Daisuke and Kyoko either didn't notice or ignored them. They grabbed their bags and entered the school. _It seems as though the rest of the school approves. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. There's nothing wrong with me...the real me...so far._

__

* * *

Daisuke was sitting in Algebra. He continued thinking, off in his own little world as he did so. The others seem more shocked than anything else. _I should have guessed that they would tell the older Digidestined. Big surprise. Okay, two classes down, four to go, plus lunch. _Daisuke stopped this train of though to map out the rest of the day. _Let's see. History has 'Kari. There's English with Miyako in there. I have the same lunch period as everyone else..._ He mentally groaned on that one._ Art has T.K., yes, I can get his name right, and 'Kari. At least Kyoko can suffer with me. Then lastly Gym with.. all the guys. Ugh, that's not going to work out smoothly. They could corner me, or both of us, and decide to ask '21 Questions'. And we'll have to deal with everyone on top of that. _

At this point, Daisuke was trying to resist the strong urge to bang his head on his desk, repeatedly. _All things considered that's just lovely. Plus the outrageous reactions I just **know** we will have to deal with from the other students. That is, if this morning was any indication. Perfect._ Daisuke sighed.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya?" Daisuke looked up slightly, still lost in thought. "Is there a problem?" the teacher questioned.  
  
"No, sir," Daisuke responded in a zoned-out kind of voice.  
  
The teacher smiled as an idea formed. "Then I'm sure you and Ms. Maeda wouldn't mind working the math problem on the board." It was more of him saying 'Get up here', than asking them to do so.

Daisuke looked at Kyoko, who was currently looking distractedly out the window. The only sign that she had heard anything was the short glance she threw back at him. She shrugged, still not quite all there. They both got up and went to the board as a couple doubtful students, including Takeru, Hikari, and especially Miyako, snickered. Now Takeru and Hikari, being the **angelic** students that they were, did not snicker aloud with the rest of the class. This saved them from the teacher's sharp glare, which shut the rest of the class up.

It was an Algebra problem, but you needed Trigonometry to solve it correctly. Almost automatically, Daisuke started to solve the problem from one end. Kyoko started at the other. They met at the middle of the board and wrote the answer. If they weren't still so zoned-out, they might have actually noticed the open-mouthed/surprised looks of their classmates. They might have even spotted their teacher's triumphant smile. _Technically, they shouldn't know how to solve this problem...yet. They're cornered now. _The teacher was greatly satisfied; they'd solved the problem. Correctly.  
  
"Very good. I'm impressed," the teacher stated.  
  
This apparently snapped Daisuke and Kyoko out of their little trance. They shook their heads as if to clear them. "Oro?" they asked in unison.  
  
"A equals 14 square roots of 3 times i divided by 5 is correct." (And to think I really had to put up with problems that had answers like that for real. Homework sucks.)  
  
They blinked. "Oh," again said in unison. The bell rang.  
  
"**Remember _tomorrow_** is the review test!" Everyone rushed out except, of course, Miyako, TK, and Hikari. They moved a bit slower...more like slow motion. "Ms. Maeda. Mr. Motomiya. Come to my desk please," the teacher requested.  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko stepped up after packing their book and notebook in their bags. Kyoko noticed the other Digidestined and a dark red brow was arched in response. Miyako was the only one to leave and Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Hai, did we do something wrong Naroki-sensei?" Kyoko asked as pleasantly as possible.  
  
The teacher identified as Mr. Naroki feigned surprise. "No, in fact it's the opposite. You two **correctly** solved the problem on the board. Actually, you really shouldn't have known how to solve that problem seeing as to how we haven't covered Trigonometry. Yet. Have you two had a change of heart over the deal?" _I wish they would say "yes". They have so much potential,_ Mr. Naroki thought hopefully. Daisuke started to shake his head 'no', much to Mr. Naroki's disappointment.  
  
"Yes, we have." Kyoko cut him off and Daisuke just looked at her. She glared back. He then looked at his teacher and presently noted TK and 'Kari's presences.  
  
"Oh no," he sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Forget them," she growled lowly. "Are we moving on or staying hidden like a pair of cowards?" She threw him a look that said "let it go or suffer until you go mad".  
  
Daisuke's eyebrows shot up at this. _She means it,_ he thought, lost. _What will I do? _Silence. _You'll do what you promised_, a voice in his head said. It sounded suspiciously like Veemon. He frowned at TK and 'Kari. He shrugged, seemingly **at** them. Again he sighed. "Fine. You win."  
  
Kyoko flashed a 100-watt smile, happy to have gotten her way. _Like he **really** could have refused. Tch._ "Good." She happily turned to Mr. Naroki. "You can tell our other teachers that the deal has been nullified as of today. And if we ever try to hide again, we want you to ignore us unless it's life or death." Kyoko paused as Daisuke stared at her, bewildered. The teacher was giving her a strange look as well. "Okay maybe not all that, but the deal is dead."  
  
Mr. Naroki smiled in earnest. "I'm glad to hear that. You two are too smart to hide your gifts. Here's a pass for the tw-...no...four of you." An eyebrow from three different faces was raised in the extra persons' direction. TK and Hikari sweatdropped. _That must be our signal to leave..._ They took their passes and walked as calmly, but quickly, as possible. Daisuke and Kyoko waved cheerfully at the teacher and followed suit.

* * *

Uhhhh...k. That's the end for this short chapter. Review 'pease. You wanna know what the 'deal' is? Wanna know if they survive the day? Well, you'll have to keep readin' to find out won't you? **breaks into maniacal laughter**  
  
Daisuke: Has she always been this way?  
  
Kit: Yep.  
  
Kyoko: That's sad.  
  
Kit: Sure is. An' **I** gotta be one of her muses.  
  
Daisuke: Don't feel bad.  
  
Kyoko: Yeah, she got us too.  
  
Kit: Aa, so I'm not alone. Where are the other captured muses anyway?  
  
Kyoko: There are more that suffer?  
  
Kit: **nods **Hai.  
  
Daisuke: Tsk, tsk, tsk...too bad.  
  
Me: Think of it this way, Kit. At least I haven't shoved you into a fic....yet. **more maniacal laughter **Ahem. **pauses **This is were the three of you run for your dear lives.  
  
Kit, Daisuke, Kyoko: **check scripts** Oh yeah... **run  
**  
Me: **continues maniacal laughter**


	3. Lunch Time and More Bad News

Lunch Time and More Bad News

* * *

Disclaimer: This is stupid. I don't own okay?  
  
Daisuke: 'Cause if she did the world would a scary place.  
  
Me: **pouts**...**evil grin** But only for you...Bwhahahahahahah!!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH MUCH TO THE FEW THAT HAVE REVIEWED BY NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is for you.

* * *

__

_blah blah _...thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

(Word behind Japanese word) ... translation

(blah blah) ... I'm talking to you...

* * *

BTW - I don't remember how school went in Japan, so don't bite my head off if it is so far off that it's not even funny, m'kay?  
  
And I'm going to be randomly using Japanese from now on since this is placed in Japan. I won't use them at all possible times, but they'll be in there. Translations will be placed after the Japanese phrase.

* * *

Hikari followed Daisuke curiously as he walked down the hall. "What was that?" 'Kari asked.  
  
Daisuke was at his locker. After pulling out a History book and a different notebook, he shut the locker and disinterestedly asked, "What was what?"  
  
Hikari frowned. _Daisuke has always been overly open with me. What is he hiding that's so important that he won't tell **me** of all people? It doesn't sound too embarrassing from my viewpoint._ "That 'deal' you, Kyoko, and Naroki-sensei were discussing."  
  
Daisuke started down the hallway and replied simply, "Nandemon arimasen (Nothing)."  
  
"Yamete (Stop). It **was** something. Why won't you tell me?" 'Kari argued.  
  
Daisuke shrugged it off, "There's nothing to tell."  
  
'Kari persisted, "Dai-"  
  
He cut her off. "-I gotta go. I'm already late and I don't need to miss the whole class. Thank you Kami-sama for the pass. You're late and haven't even been to your locker yet. Ja (Bye)."  
  
'Kari could only stare at Daisuke as he continued walked away hurriedly. _Maybe TK can pry it out._ 'Kari thought hopefully, though she doubted it would happen.

* * *

Kyoko had already been to her locker and was headed to her English Honors class. It had been a running joke that Advanced classes were easy just because she and Daisuke had made it in. It made hiding their secret harder, but their teachers insisted or they wouldn't go along with the deal. Kyoko paused and quickly resumed her steps as she heard someone approaching.  
  
"Hey, Kyoko! Matte (Wait)!" TK called out.  
  
Kyoko sighed and hesitantly stopped. She already knew who it was. "Hai (Yes), TK?" she responded.  
  
TK was cautious, as if approaching a skittish animal in a corner somewhere. "Ano (Ummm), what was that deal?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied.  
  
"So you won't tell me." It didn't sound like much of a question.

"Give the man an award." Sarcasm was evident.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you." Kyoko began to walk off slowly and then picked up a little speed. Not enough to make it look like she was running away though.  
  
TK only followed. They both had English together anyways. "How does it not concern me?" TK was curious as to why Kyoko hadn't already crumbled and spilled it all. It was never this hard for him to get something out of her . _How important **is** this? Is it really that embarassing? No...she wouldn't spill to a teacher if her life depended on it, **especially** if it's really that embarrassing._  
  
"It doesn't concern you because you are not a part of the deal. You have little to no ties to it, and it has no effect on you anyways. Point blank...it's none of your business."  
  
"Demo (But)-" TK didn't get to finish seeing as to how they'd arrived at class.

* * *

(Okay people Let's say History and English Honors went like Math, with everyone gaping. Save me some grief people. But if it's that much to you and enough people say so, I'll write it in m'kay? We're droppin' to lunch people.)  
  
Daisuke waited patiently as Kyoko took her precious time walking up. "About time." Daisuke mumbled.  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Well?"  
  
Daisuke paused in his march to the cafeteria line. "Well what?"  
  
Kyoko sighed. "What are we going to do about the others? They're all in this period of lunch ya know."  
  
Daisuke swore. "Kuso! I forgot!"  
  
Kyoko looked at him, amused and annoyed at the same time. "Of course, you forgot. Food is #1 priority for you. Anyways, we need to talk."  
  
A shrug from Daisuke, "Let's go outside then." Kyoko nodded. After getting food that they probably wouldn't eat, they headed outside. Both students were still weary of the other Digidestined. Said teens were paying for lunch or waiting for the others as they had brought their lunch from home.

* * *

"Oh Kami..." Kyoko gasped.  
  
Daisuke turned. "Wha-" Daisuke stopped and stared at the large mass of students headed their way.  
  
"I can only say this.." Daisuke started.  
  
"And what is that?" Kyoko asked.  
  
"**RUN**!!!" Daisuke yelled. He and Kyoko took off with the mass of newly acquired fans following.  
  
"Thank Kami for soccer!" Kyoko said.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to run so fast without it! Hey, there's a bunch of bushes! Dive for it!!" Daisuke yelled back. Both Digidestined dived into the bushes and out of sight.  
  
"Now that was scary." Kyoko whispered.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it again, Shades. Just not today."  
  
"Not on your life Spikes."  
  
"Spikes?" Daisuke questioned.  
  
"Shades?" She asked back. Both laughed quietly. "There's a secluded set of bleachers further into the bushes. Iku yo (roughly..Let's go)." Kyoko said.  
  
"Good." Daisuke sounded grateful. Both started off.

* * *

"Finally!" Taichi said impatiently.  
  
"What? Its' not our fault the line was so long." 'Kari replied.  
  
TK nodded along. "Yeah, beside you're the ones who brought your lunches from home. So it's your fault."  
  
"Sure 'Kari, sic' your boyfriend on me." Taichi said playfully. T hey all laughed at their blushing.  
  
"Can we go now?" Miyako whined.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. So what was so important this morning anyways? You guys weren't too specific. Something about Daisuke and Kyoko?" Sora asked.  
  
"Uh, y-yeah..." TK responded hesitantly.  
  
"I take it you don't know much. Let's go outside though. There's too many people here and they're starting to eye me." Yamato suggested.  
  
"They're always eyeing you Mr. Rock Star." TK said. They all laughed again as they headed outside and into a mass of people looking for something. (But we know who they were really looking for....)  
  
"Wonder what they're doing." 'Kari said curiously.  
  
"Let's see. It isn't me-" Yamato was cut off.  
  
TK gasped, "-Not you! How could that be!"  
  
"Anyways," Yamato grumbled, "let's just ask someone then."  
  
Taichi was already asking someone. "Hey, what's goin' on? A scavenger hunt or somethin'?" Taichi asked a random athlete.  
  
"Oro (Huh)? Oh, we're all looking for Kyoko. Well, the guys anyways." He answered.  
  
"Nani (What)? Kyoko? What are the girls doing here then? Are they going to strangle her out of jealousy ?"  
  
"Mmmmm...no. They're looking for Daisuke." He said shrugging.  
  
Taichi, to say the least, was surprised. "Why on Earth are you all looking for Daisuke and Kyoko?" _What have they had gotten themselves in trouble for now?  
_  
"Are you **serious**? Man, did you get a good look at Kyoko this morning? She like went from **not** to **incredibly **_**hot** _almost overnight! We're looking to see who get's to ask her out first." He looked at Taichi as if he had to be an idiot not to know that.  
  
Again Taichi was surprised. But, he had indeed not seen either Kyoko or Daisuke this morning. Or at all the past week or so for that matter. Ever since that party... Taichi walked back over to the others and relayed the newfound information. They, too, looked shocked to the revelations.  
  
"Is this what you were talking about?" Yamato asked, being the first to talk.  
  
"Ummm, yeah." 'Kari sweatdropped.  
  
"Well let's go find them. They've got a lot of explaining to do." Sora resolved. They started off in search off the elusive redheads. (Yes, Daisuke has red hair. That's the story and I'm sticking with it. You say brown, I say red, others say a mix. Whatever.)

* * *

Elsewhere......  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko arrived at their new hiding spot. "Okay, first let's discuss the deal." Kyoko started off.  
  
Daisuke tilted his head. "What's to discuss? The 'deal', as we've put it, was simple. The teachers noticed we were hiding something. We spilled under the threat of being flunked. We made a deal with them. We would carry on stupidly, while secretly keeping high scores, 'undercover', if you will. We're tired now and are willing to come out of the deal. As well as some other things." He paused. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Kyoko sounded relieved. "Good. Now that's clear. Let's talk about the **others**."  
  
Daisuke left his head tilted. "What about 'em?"  
  
Kyoko sighed. "What are we going to tell them?"  
  
Daisuke did his famous who-gives-a-'ahem' shrug. "What's to tell? We don't have to tell them anything. They hide stuff from us..."  
  
Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Like..."  
  
Daisuke gave her a look. "Everything almost. Like how every weekend they go visit their Digimon together. How Sora and Matt got together. We already knew about Ken and Miyako, but Ken told us otherwise we wouldn't know. Taichi and some girl named Amaya are dating. Iori has a little girlfriend too...what..uh...Cassidy-"  
  
Kyoko stopped him. "Cassidy?"  
  
Another shrug. "Foreign exchange."  
  
Kyoko nodded. "Oh. What else haven't we been told? As if this isn't enough."  
  
Daisuke continued. "Izzy and a girl named Amy are engaged-"  
  
Another cut-off. "**Engaged**?!!"  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Engaged, as are Joe and Mimi."  
  
Kyoko shook her head. _Seems a little early to be getting married... _She pushed that thought away. _Who cares? Love is love, regardless of the timing. _"Why wouldn't they tell us that?"  
  
"We've sort of drifted off I guess." Daisuke didn't sound sure.  
  
"**Sort of**? But still, the Digital World? They should have told us." Kyoko continued, "I mean, sure, it's not like we don't go to the Digital World to visit as well, but we weren't speaking when we started to go." _Thanks to that ever so wonderfully enlightening party..._ "You're right. We don't have to tell them anything at all."  
  
Daisuke looked up at the sky. "They're probably looking for us."  
  
Kyoko stared into empty space. "Well, it will be a waste of their time. I'm not telling them anything."  
  
A strange look crossed Kyoko's face and Daisuke saw it. He looked at her and nudged her arm. "What is it?"  
  
She scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Heh heh. I forgot to tell you, I got a call from Hitori yesterday."  
  
Daisuke looked suspiciously at her. "And?"  
  
Kyoko gave a bashful smile. "Umm..." She coughed slightly. What she said was something like: "WegotagigthisweekendandwejustsohappentobetheopeningactforIshida-san'sband,theTennageWolves."  
  
Daisuke stared at her, confused. "You mind repeating that a lot slower? I only caught a couple things and I don't like the sound of those things."  
  
Kyoko sweatdropped. "Saa (Well)...We got a gig this weekend. And you see...we just so happened to be scheduled as the opening act for Ishida-san's band, the Teenage Wolves."  
  
Daisuke glared. "We **_what_**?!" Kyoko moved back as Daisuke fumed. "Shimatta! **Opening to the _Teenage Wolves_**?!" He calmed himself. "Sou ka (erm...I see). Perfect. That's just perfect. There goes another secret." He sighed. "When is practice?"  
  
"I think it's tomorrow, Wednesday, and Friday."  
  
"Are you serious?!"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, doushite (why)?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head. "The Teenage Wolves have practice on those days. Can't we reschedule?"  
  
Kyoko looked unpleasantly surprised, but said, "Iie (No). We can't. We get control of the stage right after their practice is over." A mirthless smile appeared on Kyoko's face. "Like I said, I'm not telling them anything I don't want to say, but let's not make it too hard. Come on. Lunch is almost over." Both stepped out the bushes.  
  
Once out in the open, Daisuke turned and froze. "Uh, Kyoko?"  
  
She turned to the side. "Yeah?"  
  
Daisuke turned her all the way around and pointed at the startled group of presently smiling stalk- I mean searchers. "**RUN**!!" Daisuke yelled. Both soccer players took off again.

* * *

Two redheads blazed past the other Digidestined along with the large mass of 'scavenger hunters' behind. "What was that?" asked a bewildered Yamato.  
  
"I think those were our two elusive redheads." replied an equally surprised Sora.  
  
"Well let's cut 'em off!" Taichi was already running after them. The other Digidestined followed suit.  
  
And lunch still had another 30 minutes to go.

* * *

Well that's all right now. Now you know the deal. But will Daisuke and Kyoko be able to escape the mass of 'scavenger hunters', the Digidestined, and be able to make another 30 minutes? What about the rest of their classes? When does the Digital World come in?

You know I wouldn't leave the crests and D3's. Guess you'll have to wait for it. A prequel is possible at this point. Please Please review, k? I can't write without reviews.  
  
Kyoko: Trust me she's serious...I think.  
  
Me: That's right. 3 chapters means I want 15 reviews total of all 3 chapters. I'm aware of three reviews. And all flames will be laughed.  
  
BTW - No, flames do not count as reviews. All questions that need to be answered should be sent by e-mail. So leave your address if you want a reply please. Read my other stories too and review!!! Pwease, pwetty pwease with a thousand bishies on top?


	4. Hard Talks and More Confusion

**Hard Talks and More Confusion**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue, k?  
  
Daisuke: Yeah, no money - no lawsuit.  
  
Kyoko: That works?  
  
Me: Don't be silly. Of course it does.  
  
Daisuke: Tell me this chapter is going to be as long as I think that it will be.  
  
Me: **whistles innocently and starts to leave**  
  
Daisuke: Kami.  
  
For the ones that reviewed; this chapter is for you.

* * *

__

_Blah blah ..._ thoughts  
  
"blah blah" ... dialogue

(Word after Japanese word) ... translation  
  
(blah blah) ... I'm talking to you...

* * *

Kyoko and Daisuke started to slow down as they ended up at the school's field.  
  
"Daisuke!! Kyoko!! Matte ne (Wait a minute)!"  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko sighed, but they eventually stopped. The others paused to catch their breath. Taichi spoke, "Okay you two, spill."  
  
Kyoko barely spared him a glance before shaking her head and starting towards a nearby ball rack. Daisuke followed after her. The other digidestined stared amongst themselves and looked very confused. Yamato stared blankly at the two young soccer players. "How could they be thinking of playing soccer at a time like this?"  
  
Taichi shrugged. _It's always a good time to play soccer! _"Maybe they need to relax a little."  
  
Yamato shook his head. _Seriously? _"So they're going to play soccer? Just like that?"  
  
Sora sighed. _Boys. _"Come on. Let's just sort this out before lunch is over. We only have 25 minutes left." The group trudged over to the apprehensive redheads.  
  
Kyoko kicked the soccer ball to Daisuke. He took the opportunity to run down the field with it. She could only watch as he ran. _Sure, leave me here with **them**. Thanks a lot, Daisuke. _  
  
"Kyoko? You mind telling us what the heck TK, Miyako, and my sister are talking about? What happened this morning?" Taichi stepped toward Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko shrugged. "Nothing important."  
  
Miyako looked shocked, and not in a positive way either. "**Nothing**?! You call this morning nothing?!"  
  
Kyoko didn't bat an eyelash at the lavender-haired girl. "That's what I just said, ne (right)?"  
  
Miyako walked closer to the blankly staring redhead. She ranted on about this morning, so the older kids finally got to hear all that happened. Towards the end of her many rant, she said, "So are you going to tell us what that was all about now? What's this 'deal'? How did you and Daisuke all of a sudden get so **smart**?! Why are you two so **popular** now!? Why are you two just now **dressing** all **different**?!!" Miyako's chest was heaving from all the yelling. "**AND WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAY**?!!"  
  
_Boy, she just goes on and on and on... Amazing, it **must **be some kind of record. _Kyoko sighed and looked at Miyako, then the others, and back to Daisuke. The proclaimed soccer star jumped into the air as he kicked the ball squarely into the net. She looked back to Miyako and rolled her eyes. "Gomen (Sorry). Were you saying something important? Because if you were...you might want to repeat it as I wasn't paying you the least bit of attention."  
  
Miyako's face started to turn red and the other chosen children backed away wearily. Miyako stomped all the way over to Kyoko. Still red in the face, the lavender-haired girl looked dead into bitterly amused wine-colored eyes. She took a deep breath.  
  
And slapped her.

Kyoko's head snapped to the side. On his way back, Daisuke saw this and ran the rest of the way over. "Kyoko?"  
  
Kyoko's head was facing the ground and her hair shadowed her eyes. The other chosen moved closer as Daisuke backed away. _Now you've done it, Miyako. Houston, we have **two **problems..._ Chocolate-colored eyes watched as Kyoko took in a breath and started. "I have been taking everything from you- from insults to physical blows. You've insulted me in every possible way since I've been here." Her head remained tilted downwards. "I didn't even know you and you still picked at me. Just because there were bitter remains between the first set of digidestined and myself, doesn't mean you can take a free-for-all on me. I also couldn't help but notice how badly you treated Daisuke as well."  
  
Daisuke looked away at this statement. The other digidestined looked at him and then to each other, guilty. They knew that this was true. Well somewhat true; from their perspective.  
  
"So quite frankly, as of now, I don't owe you any kind of explanation. I'll ignore you all I want, Kami knows how much you've done it to me. And I swear with all the things you guys have hid from us..."

The other chosen looked worried at this.

"...engagements, dating; congratulations by the way, Takeru and Hikari; oh, and do say 'Hi' to your Digimon when you leave this weekend."  
  
The chosen stepped back after her little speech. "How did you guys know all that?"  
  
"Why didn't **you** just tell **us**?" Daisuke had decided to jump into this little confrontation.  
  
"Oro (Huh)? Why didn't we just tell you? Saa (Well)..." TK couldn't find a way to finish pleasantly.  
  
"We didn't want you to be mad." 'Kari saved him.  
  
"Mad? **Mad**?! You only made it** worse** by holding off this long!!" Daisuke fully glared at 'Kari. She gasped at the cold anger she saw there.  
  
Taichi stepped in front of her to 'block' the glare. "Look, we're sorry alright? We should have told you, but it just...slipped our minds."  
  
"Slipped your minds? That has to be one of the lamest excuses I have ever heard. Even we've come up with better ones than those. And that's when we were still pretending."  
  
"Nani (What)?" Yamato looked at Daisuke curiously. "What do you mean by 'when we were still pretending'? Pretending to what? Or to be what?"  
  
Kyoko stared calmly at the blonde. "Let's just say that we have our **own** secrets. We just don't care to share. Just like **you**."  
  
Yamato narrowed ice blue eyes at his former protégé. _She's changed so much from the crazy redhead that chased me around. She had such a crush on me._ He smiled wistfully at the memory, then he frowned. _Then the Digital World came at camp. And it went downhill from there. She'd had a crush on TK the entire time as well, but his focus was on Hikari. After that adventure and somewhere during the end of the next joy-ride adventure, we find out much, much later that her and Daisuke were long-time best friends. Then, as much as I hate to say it, we screwed everything over at that party. Not to mention what 'neglected' to tell them. On top of pushing them slowly away the whole time. _The acclaimed rock star sighed mentally. _Yep. They could very well have been keeping things to themselves. Can't really blame them either. Plus, as sad as it sounds, we probably wouldn't notice even if they were blatantly showing it._ Yamato sighed once more. He walked to Kyoko and pulled her a good bit away from the two parties.

* * *

The others watched and hoped Yamato would talk some sense into Kyoko.  
  
Meanwhile, they would work on Daisuke.  
  
"Come on, Daisuke. What happened to the way things used to be? What happened to friendship? What did we do?" The barrage came from Hikari, hoping to get through to him through his crush.  
  
Daisuke's head snapped to look at her. She had on a pink and white shirt with khaki capris that reached mid-calf and some white tennis shoes. Her brown hair had grown to just past her shoulders and was tied back in a loose ponytail. Her light brown eyes were looking at him, but occasionally looking back at TK, as if she needed some kind of reassurance for something. Daisuke gave a small grimace at that. _He's like her virtual life support system.. I once wished that she would look to me for support..for comfort.. Who am I kidding? I **still **wish that she would look at me that way._  
  
"What have you done? Let's see. 'Let me count the ways', as they say. I can name two things each of you have done to Kyoko and me." The chosen looked around, wondering tensely what he would say about them. "Hmmm, Miyako. You just slapped Kyoko for no reason other than to vent, again. And I can't count how many times you've put me down. Sora, despite your usual neutrality concerning us, you gladly join in making fun of me. Not to mention how you scold Kyoko for something, but completely look over it if someone else does it. Ken, buddy. You haven't really done anything."  
  
A sad look crossed Daisuke's face. "But for some reason, you never stand up for me or Kyoko. Yamato, he's not here but he has completely shut us out and let everyone else in. Like some...club..or whatever that we're not allowed to join in. Iori, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy aren't even here, but they keep their fair share of secrets from us and have had their equally fair share of laughs at our expense. Takeru, Kami, isn't it obvious? No, I don't even mean 'Kari."  
  
_They look sooo surprised. Not **everything **in my mind revolves around her. Close, but not completely._  
  
"You tried to beat me out as much as I used to compete with you. You were as competitive as me, possibly worse, but everyone else overlooked just because you were their perfect little Takeru. 'Oh, TK would never do that.' TK this, TK that, Kami enough already!" He frowned, knowing that half the surprise he was getting on that one came from another topic. "And yes, by **_Kami_**,****I can get his name right! I did it on purpose, every time!" He whirled back on TK. "And what you did to Kyoko. You did it on purpose."  
  
TK feigned confusion. _He got my name right? _"What are you talking about Daisuke?" _I know what he means...when I was little I played with any other girl, especially Hika-chan, just to irk her. I loved her attention and when I got older...I'd flirt with her to egg her on. Did Daisuke see that? Or...or did Kyoko notice?_  
  
Daisuke shook his head in disbelief. "You **know** what I'm talking about. But I'll move on. Taichi. My role model, saa (well)...former role model. I always looked up to you. The big brother I never had. My mentor, even. But it appears that you never thought highly of me as you joined the others in laughter. At me. And Kyoko, you never liked her for some reason. Don't know why, but you've always acted a bit hostile to her for no reason. And as for you Hikari. What can I say? Your jokes stung the most. And you never seemed to like Kyoko either. Judging her before you even met her. Never gave either of us a chance. I have nothing more to say to any of you right now." He turned his back on all of them, wishing Kyoko would get back here so that they could leave. He was tempted to just walk away now and let them explain why he felt the need to leave her behind. _Nah, she'd kill me for that. I'll just wait here for her._ He looked across the field.  
  
The other chosen could only stand in shocked and even guiltier silence. They knew Daisuke was telling the truth. It just stung to have it thrown back in their faces. As the saying goes, "Truth hurts." Taichi stared at his protég's, no, **former** protég's backside as he'd turned away from them. _I only hope Yamato got through to his protégé... _He paused on that. _Wait, when was she ever considered his protégé? _She never had been...it just popped up in his mind that way. They didn't even have the same crest allignment so how...

* * *

A good bit away...  
  
"Look Kyoko. I know I haven't been around for you like I should have. Especially when the only other person you've confessed you're 'situation' to is Daisuke..."  
  
Kyoko's eyes darkened at the mention of said so-called 'situation' and then gaped at him. "Haven't been around? **Haven't been around**?! Yamato, you and the others completely abandoned me the first time I really needed you!" She amended, "...I needed them too."  
  
Yamato raised an eyebrow at her choice of phrase and she had the grace to blush before glaring icily at him.  
  
"I can't tell you how many times I found myself slightly envying Daisuke. He idolized Taichi. Taichi was his ultimate role model and I found mine in you. Taichi at least had the decency to be nice, to a point. But you...oh no, you wouldn't give me the time of day. I had to spill my soul, my past, **and** my tears just for your attention. Even then it was, **no**, is most likely only **_pity_**." She spat the word 'pity' as if it were the plague itself. "I didn't need or want your pity then and I don't want it now. I just wanted you to at least acknowledge my existence! Sure, I had a little crush, but by Kami, what girl **didn't**?! I just wanted you to see that I wasn't some fan girl that wanted you all to herself. Sure, that would be nice, but I only wanted you to see that I loved music just as much as you did and still do. I wanted you to see me for me. Not me in some off-hand category with the rest you place there."  
  
Yamato was feeling very bad by now. He hadn't known how much he'd hurt the younger digidestined. _Funny. There was a time when I wouldn't even consider this important. There was also a time when I would never have called Kyoko a Digidestined._ He wondered over something she had said, more so the way she had said than anything else. _I'm reading into it too much. It's probably nothing. _He pulled her into a hug. "Kyoko...I didn't know. Gomen nasai (I'm (very) sorry). Watashi (I)..."  
  
Kyoko, having let some of her anger out, started to relax into it, but quickly pulled away; cutting him off. "You guys completely cut me off and you did that to Daisuke too." She was getting worked up again and her eyes began to water. "And... ...and you know what? I don't even feel like talking anymore."  
  
The frustrated redhead moved to walk away, but was pulled back and set face-to-face with Yamato. Angered wine looked up at softer ice blue. Out of nowhere, Yamato leaned down and kissed her. It was a quick, chaste, but hey, a kiss is a kiss. A still guilty Yamato briskly walked back followed slowly by a completely lost Kyoko. _Was that supposed to mean something? Why did he...?_

_I don't understand._

__

* * *

Sora stepped between the two groups. "Daisuke, Kyoko look. We only want to know why. Doushite (Why)? Why **now**?That's all, just an explanation for why you pick now to do this." She looked to them hopefully, waiting for an answer.  
  
All she got was a smirk from Daisuke and no response at all from Kyoko. She was looking confusedly at Yamato. _Why did he kiss me? I thought him and Sora were together..._ She continued to direct her lost stare at her former role model, who happened to be wondering the same thing. Sora looked to her boyfriend, but the blond was staring at the sky. Sora shrugged and waited for an answer.  
  
Daisuke glanced to his watch. "Oh would you look at that. Lunch is almost over."  
  
Kyoko had stopped looking at Yamato and gave a bitter smile. "Yatta (Yeah), only 5 minutes. Too bad. Only enough time to go back to school and just make our next class. And right before the bell too."  
  
(Isn't amazing how much can happen and be said in about 20 minutes? )  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko ran off again, leaving the other chosen with a lead to a newfound mystery. TK looked at the others around him. "What do we do?" He turned to his brother. "Ne (Hey) Yamato, what do you think we should do?"  
  
Yamato said nothing. _What was I thinking? Kissing her like that. But the look on her face was worth it. Too bad there wasn't a camera. With that line of blush crossing her face as red as those gorgeous wine- Nani (What)?! Where did that come from? Slow down blondie, you have Sora and she's all you need. Just focus on the concert this weekend and everything will be fine Yamato._ He paused. _Oh great. Now I'm addressing myself in the third person. I must be going crazy. Ii (Good)._  
  
"Yamato!" TK stared bewilderedly as his brother snapped out of whatever trance he put himself into.  
  
"Oro (Huh)? What is it bro'?"  
  
Sora sighed. "He's only called you for the umpteenth time. Daijoubu desu ka (Are you okay)?" _I bet that Kyoko said something to him that has him spacing out. I'll have some words with her about **this **one._  
  
Yamato looked into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend. "Hai, daijoubu (Yes, I'm fine)."  
  
She didn't look convinced, but accepted the answer anyways.  
  
"Alright, we should head back to the school as well. I guess we'll have to figure this thing with Daisuke and Kyoko later on in the day." A defeated-looking Taichi started to jog back followed by the other digidestined, all with occupied minds and plans formulating.

* * *

K, that's all for now. Whew. What a workout.  
  
Daisuke: Workout?  
  
Me: Not now Daisuke,  
  
Daisuke: **shrugs** Whatever. Anyways, review please!! Need more reviews!!  
  
Kyoko: Yatta!!


	5. Art Class

**Art and Gym Part 1**

****

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Yeah, I do own, so what? I also own all of China and Japan. As well as the U.S. I have 350+ dragons and am completely normal.

_Kit_: Not only that, but if you believed a word she just said we, her muses, will seriously have to consider your intelligence.

_Yami K_: Forget intelligence. I would question their sanity.

_Cloud_: Or lack thereof.

* * *

Thanks to those that reviewed. Love you much!

Anyways to Skywolf, ummm, see I the problem so I'll do a prequel concerning 'the deal', m'kay?

And, don't worry. I haven't forgot about Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, and Iori. They're still here and will be addressed in the next chapter. And no, Skywolf, this is not, and I repeat NOT a Takari. But for the sake of my demented plot, it is right now. Saa, for **now**. Sorry to Takari lovers. Don't bother to flame because it'll just become Muse fodder. At least read until they break up, which won't be fora fewchapters.

* * *

_blah blah _...thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"**_blah blah_**" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

(Word beside Japanese word) ... translation

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

* * *

Note:

I'll be using Japan's 'football' for American 'soccer'.

* * *

Kyoko and Daisuke sat silently in the back of the class and were still upset, but not visibly. They were in art. Neither bothered to spare TK or Hikari a glance as they entered the classroom just before the bell. The fact that the couple were so close to being late was almost funny. The other two Chosen looked to each with concern and guilt.

"Alright class, settle down."

At the front of the class stood one of the school'smost popularteachers, Ms. Kayoshi. The students loved Ms. Kayoshi for several reasons:  
Number one: She was very pretty. She stood 5'6 with wavy light brown hair down to her shoulders. She had a beautiful smile and was always doing so...smiling that is. Her eyes were a warm and friendly hazel color.

Number two: Her class was very fun. Everyone loved to take art because she made it fun, interesting, and loved for students to express there art in any way possible.

And number three: Everyone loved her sense of humor. Or rather the fact that she had a sense of humor at all. There are more, but we won't list them all right now.

"Today we will work with sketches. Just a pencil, a blank sheet of something -whether it be paper, computer sheets, or the large sheet on the easels- and nothing else. As a subject, I want you to draw something that makes you happy. Do you like the rain? Draw a scene with rain in it. You love flowers? Put them in there. You have someone special?" A couple of girls giggled and some guys snickered. TK and Hikari couldn't help but look at each other. "Well then, if you can, draw them. Or you with them. Maybe you could draw something that symbolizes them or reminds you of them. You love music? Draw something related to it. A concert. Friends with tickets. A screen with the band. Can't draw that? Then draw something that represents them. A symbol of their group. Something of that nature, something that makes you happy."

* * *

Kyoko and Daisuke grinned at each other.

"I smell a set up."

"I know, Kyoko, I know. But I say we take full advantage."

Kyoko smirked mischievously. She faked an overly professional look. "So, what shall we starving artists sketch today?"

Daisuke feigned depression. "I don't know. There's just so little appreciation for us poor, helpless artists. We try to express ourselves, but alas, to no avail."

Kyoko laughed at him as he threw his arm over his eyes in exaggeration.

Ms. Kayoshi looked up from her desk as she heard one of her two best and favorite artists/students laughing. She headed back there and shook her head as some students snickered, thinking Daisuke and Kyoko would get in trouble. _Geez, talk about blind. I thought that any idiot could see they were hiding something. I'm a new teacher and I could tell. _The intelligence of some people was simply astounding to her.

"Ahem." Ms. Kayoshi stared down at Kyoko and Daisuke as they looked up. She leaned down and whispered. "I'm glad you called off this 'deal' thing, but could you actually draw or do something now? I'd hate to reprimand you two seriously." The infamous smile she's famous for crossed her face as the two redheads nodded. Ms. Kayoshi leaned down one last time and asked, "By the way, when is your next concert? I would like to go again." Kyoko and Daisuke blushed slightly. "Oh please, your band plays great and you know it." Daisuke scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, and told her it was Saturday. "As in this Saturday?"

They nodded. "We play opening to the Teenage Wolves. Our so-called manager said it would boost our appearance." Daisuke rolled his eyes as he said it.

Kyoko nodded along. "I was doing fine as manager for our band, but no, we have to have a 'licensed professional'. Professional? Please. If the manager we have now is what they a call a pro, then I should forget music and go for managing. Which will never happen by the way."

Daisuke and Ms. Kayoshi laughed, but knew she had an actual point. She was, in fact, doing a better job as manager before, the 'pro' came in. There were no problems and she did it for free. No ties, no fees, just playing a dual-role for the band. A member and manager.

Daisuke furtherly explained their situation. "Then we have to play our own concert there only 2 hours later." Ms. Kayoshi winced playfully.

"Man, way harsh." Another thing the students liked was the way Ms. Kayoshi could connect to them and 'speak their language'-all of them. From prep to Goth to rock, she knew them all. And it was convenient for her as they usually just confused other teachers, but not her. This way students could get away less with saying certain things.

"And when is your next game?" Yet another thing students loved. Ms. Kayoshi actually appeared to care about their social lives and their lives outside of school...to an extent. She didn't accept it when homework was missed-on those rare days she gives homework that is.

Kyoko smiled. "It's Wednesday."

Ms. Kayoshi furrowed her brows. "The middle of the week?" _It's usually either Friday's or the weekend. Monday is acceptable, but Wednesday? _Kyoko just shrugged so Ms. Kayoshi dismissed it.

She stood up straight and called over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk. "All right, now get to work you two." They nodded happily and started a sketch.

* * *

"What are you drawing...Dai-chan?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes at his nickname. Kyoko caught this and grinned. "Just be glad no one knows I call you that. And you should be doubly glad that I'm the **only** one that calls you that. Saa (Well), the only **human** that calls you that." Sheadds thisbecause Veemon uses the nickname too.

Daisuke shook his head as he drew. "It's not that bad. It just caught me off-guard."

Kyoko gave a smile of sarcasm. "Right. Like I was saying, what are you drawing?"

Daisuke held up his drawing. "It's a bridge in the rain. I like the rain and bridges in pictures has always interested me. They can represent crossing over, death, life, the joining together of something, unity, sadness, defining choices; the list goes on."

Kyoko nodded in understanding. "It's a great sketch. What will you do with it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Probably show it to the boys, the band, and keep it 'in storage'."

Kyoko laughed as Daisuke used a hand gesture to illustrate **'in storage'**. By **'in storage'** they meant the little mock-gallery they had going.

Kyoko scrutinized the sketch some and asked another question. "Who's that?" She was pointing to an unidentifiable figure standing over the bridge. "All I see is a strange guy in a cloak, blowing with the rain and wind."

Daisuke shrugged. "Haven't the slightest idea. I just felt like putting someone in there. So...poof! There's my person."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "In a cloak?"

Another shrug. "It just came to me." He sighed dramatically. "Like a vision."

"What are those things under the cloak? They look like wings."

A sideways smile. "Got no idea."

Kyoko laughed quietly, mind you, and gave a skeptical grin. _What? Does he just draw with little to no purpose or direction or something? _Further contemplation of Daisuke's drawing themes, or lack thereof, led her to believe that the answer may have been 'yes'.

Daisuke looked at her. "Now what?"

Kyoko blinked. "Dude. How is his hood still on in that weather? He's not even holding it!"

Daisuke stared at his sketch and, yet again, shrugged.

"Oi (Hey), Kyoko, what are _you_ drawing?"

Kyoko flipped her sketch up for him to see. "I'm drawing mirrors."

Daisuke tilted his head. "Mirrors?"

"Yeah. To me they represent the one within. Your true self, you know?"

"This wouldn't happen to relate to your crest of truth would it?"

She shrugged. "It shows me things. Let's say I need to know something crucial from someone and they lie about it. My crest may glow or echo something in my head or whatever, which let's me know."

Daisuke nodded in mild understanding. "Aa (Yes/I understand). Freaky." The sketch had someone looking in a mirror, but seeing something else. The person looked surprised as the reflection showed them crying in chains that held the person down. The one seen in the mirror could hardly kneel. "Kind of brutal, ne (isn't it)?"

Kyoko tilted her head as she looked at her own sketch. G_eez, it **is **kind of...dark. _"Wakarimasu (I know). Just feeling little off."

Daisuke looked at her, concerned. _She's been acting weird lately... _But then he smiled. "You'll be fine by the end of the day. We got a new shipment today at the shop and we're supposed to meet up with the boys, remember? At the park?"

Kyoko grinned back in happiness, she remembered. "I remember now. Hai (Yes), it'll turn out okay. But it's not over yet." _But it'll still be okay...is **has **to be._

Daisuke frowned, thinking she meant the other Chosen.

Kyoko tilted her head again, confused. "What are you frowning for? I only meant that this class isn't over yet."

Daisuke stopped frowning and smiled, laughing a little at his thoughts. "Hai, nandemonai (nevermind). Just thinking about the look on some virus digimon's face if he had to go to school."

"Such as...?"

Daisuke smirked as one image stuck in his head, quite randomly really. "Let's take Demidevimon..."

* * *

"TK, what do you think they're doing?" Hikari looked at her boyfriend. All she saw was the teacher speaking to the two other digidestined and them occasionally laughing at something or other.

"Nothing, probably. They're just working. Don't worry. Gym is next and everyone has that class together today."

Hikari stared TK strangely.

"Hikari, don't you remember? The school is trying something new today. They are going to see how Co-ed P.E. works out."

"Oooh. Hai, I recall hearing that. I must have forgotten. You're right. This can and will be worked out. We can get it together next period. What are you drawing?"

TK ginned at his girlfriend. "A camera with light and flowers around it. It represents you. You love cameras, your crest is light, and you remind of a flower."

"A flower?"

"Yep. Delicate and beautiful, yet strong and lasting when cared for." TK smiled as Hikari blushed a light pink. "So what did you draw Hika-chan?" His grin grew wider as she blushed further. She was going to tell him, but an outburst of laughter came from Daisuke and Kyoko's area.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahah! That was **great**! Kami, that's a **perfect** imitation!" Kyoko was doubled over laughing at the expression Daisuke was wearing.

'Kari frowned confusedly and mentally crushed the emergence of certain emotions that rose in response to the happy pair. _That aspect of their relationship, for whatever it happens to be, is **none** of my concern._

TK was having similar problems as he suppressed the urge to walk over there and pull Kyoko away from Daisuke. _Who cares? I have Hikari. I chose Hikari over Kyoko and Hikari chose me over Daisuke. Kyoko and Daisuke weren't even a consideration. Far too annoying, loud, not very bright either. But as of late..._ TK shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Hikari was silently waiting for Ms. Kayoshi's response and turned only to see her hiding her laughter. 'Kari turned again to see what everyone, the whole class getting into it, was laughing at. Her eyes widened at the look on Daisuke's face. _He's imitating digimon! Is he insane!_ She took a deep breath. _Okay, calm down. Nobody will recognize that fact unless they're a Chosen. He's just having a little fun and even TK doesn't seem too fazed. Saa (Well), I take that back. He looks furious. Oh, I see why. Daisuke looks like he's mimicking a confused Demidevimon. It's a good impression though and-and... What am I _**_saying_**_? TK's obviously trying not to get up and punch Daisuke. **sigh** He's still not quite over his previous run-in with Demidevimon and who can blame him?_

_

* * *

_

**#FLASH#**

**"ANGEMON!"** A young, distraught Takeru drops to the ground as his digimon disappears in front of his very eyes.

**"NOOOOO!"**

**#BACK#**

* * *

_I'll fix this._

Everyone looked up in confusion as Hikari Yagami walked calmly over to Daisuke and Kyoko's area as if she was going to give some monumental speech or something else of equal importance.

Daisuke was oblivious as he moved on to imitate MaloMyotismon. Kyoko noticed Hikari's presence and looked at Daisuke to tell him, but ended up holding her sides as she laughed at him again. She was in tears from laughing as was a couple others in the class. Ms. Kayoshi had given up and was laughing as well. _MaloMyotismon! Of all the...! _Hikari moved faster and reached their table. As Daisuke paused for a moment and started to join in the laughter, he felt someone behind him and turned. Big mistake.

**SMACK**

For the second time today, someone's head snapped to the side. This time it was Daisuke. He looked up quickly to find Hikari glaring at him. _What's her problem!_ "What in Kami's name was **that** for!" Daisuke was standing and, to everyone's surprise, **especially Hikari's**, was glaring daggers back at her. _Geez, that **hurt**!_

((Please excuse the over-used expression. sweatdrop))

"Well? Why did you slap me?" His voice was calm, but definitely cold.

Hikari simply stared back blankly, effectively forgetting any purpose she had in coming over here and then slapping him. _Why did I do that? I was upset...offended... _"I-I guess I was a-angry..." She stuttered and then trailed off at the disbelieving look in his eyes.

"You came over here and slapped me because you were angry? What anger? I didn't do **anything** to you! I wasn't even looking in your direction, much less aggravating you!" His eyes flashed in disbelieving anger. Daisuke closed his eyes and blew out some air. He did this for a minute or so and reopened his eyes. He turned sharply and sat back down. All he said was, "If you didn't find my impressions funny, all you had to do was say so."

And with that he grabbed his things, followed by a worried Kyoko, and handed his finished sketch to Ms. Kayoshi. Kyoko was frowning worriedly, but handed her completed sketch to the teacher as well. _Uh-oh... Warning: Mt. Motomiya is in danger of errupting. _Kyoko looked at Ms. Kayoshi's blank expression after looking at her sketch. She bowed slightly, an apologetic look on her face.

"Gomen (Sorry). Bad day."

Ms. Kayoshi nodded, but frowned as Daisuke walked over to the door and stopped. Her frown deepened in confusion and concern as Kyoko also headed that way and stopped. "Daisuke...Kyoko. Where do you two think you're going? If you need some ice from the nurse's office, I'll give you a pass."

Daisuke shook his head 'no'. He merely held up his watch and tapped it. Kyoko smiled at Ms. Kayoshi's questioning look.

Ms. Kayoshi then nodded in understanding and waved just as the bell rung. Theyhad beenfor a cue to leave.

* * *

By the lockers...

"Daisuke, ogenki desu ka (are you okay)?"

Daisuke smiled brightly, which confused Kyoko. _Talk about your mood swings. _"Genki desu (I'm fine)."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Dai', you just got slapped. Hard. I see a red handprint where she hit you. That's gotta sting just a tad bit. You're really strong, but still..." She trailed off. _A slap is a slap...and Hikari put some power in that one._

Daisuke had raised his hand to silence her as they headed to the gym. "I just decided to fully put myself in this 'revelations' thing."

"Sou desu ka (Is that so/Oh really)?"

"Hai. I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"We've got Co-ed P.E. as a little experiment by the school now, remember?"

A devious smirk crossed Kyoko's face and wine sparkled with mischievous light. "Oh yeah...Yet another perfect opportunity. My, my...destiny is just handing out opportunities on a silver platter today, ne (right)?"

"Hai, the fates are feeling generous today."

The two smiled as they discussed a plan to discreetly show off. _There's nothing wrong with showing off. Just as long as you don't show it all. Gotta save some for later suspense._ Daisuke chuckled to himself as he and Kyoko laid out their simple, yet effective plan. Someone had once told him it was never wise to "lay all your cards on the table".

* * *

There's part 1... Wow, I've been gone a long time. **shrugs **Well, R/Rplease. Need reviews. Ja!


	6. On to Gym

**At Gym...**

* * *

Disclaimer: Still don't own...

* * *

_blah blah _...thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

(Word beside Japanese word) ... translation

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

**

* * *

**

Note: I decided to make this into three parts, instead of two.

* * *

"Oi! Where **are** they?" Miyako was whining as again. "Look, I'm tired of waiting. We can get them respectively in the locker rooms."

Sora considered this. "Well, that would work. And if not then surely by the end of the period or as they dress back into normal clothes."

The others seemed satisfied with this plan and set off to the separate locker rooms.

* * *

"Hey Hikari!" Hikari smiled warily as the head cheerleader walked over to her. The cheerleader squad had been trying to get her to join for months now. She was considering it. It looked like fun, but she needed more time to think about it.

"Hello Kassie."

"So, like, are you planning to join us this year?"

"I'm not sure. I need a bit more time. I will eventually, but I'm just...just thinking about other things." _It's not a lie. I do have other things on my mind._

"Like, okay." Kassie turned and squealed. "Kyoko! I, like, **so** have to talk to you!"

Hikari and Miyako turned sharply at this. A couple of girls were crowding her.

"That shirt is, like, **so** original! Where'd you get it?"

Kyoko looked confused at all the attention. "At a normal store in the mall. I just trimmed it a little."

"Oooh. By the way, Daisuke is, like, single right?"

"Hai. He is. Doushite (Why)?"

"Yes!" Some girls gave a slight cheer at this. "Can you tell us anything vital?"

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Such as..."

"His favorite colors, hobbies, favorite foods...those things."

"Can't you just ask him yourself?"

"Like, no! We can't because we're not close to him like that. But you are. And I can totally see why."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"Look at you! You're a knockout! You could probably get anything out of him. Or any other guy for that matter."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Another blonde cheerleader looked at Kyoko as if she were insane.

"Like, duh! You have pretty and long hair. Your eyes, your natural light tan skin. I mean it's, like, really rare to find a Japanese native with naturally tanned skin...and that color for your eyes too! Then your curves-"

Kyoko stared blandly at the girl. "Curves?"

Amy, the other blonde, nodded vigorously. The other girls around her seemed to agree.

_Theymust be joking. They want me to use my looks to get info from 'the other side'? Oh Kami, what a day. _

Kyoko shook her head. "What else do you think I could use?" _As if I want to know._

"Change into your uniform, k?"

"Okay." Kyoko was confused but changed into the gym's uniform, if only out of curiosity.

"Ahh!"

Kyoko turned sharply. "Nani (What)!" She was surprised to find that the other girls had screamed...from excitement.

"It's, like, perfect!" Kyoko raised her eyebrow once more. As she scanned herself in a nearby mirror. She didn't see anything. Then she promptly did a double take. _Heh heh..._ The uniform **did**, indeed, look good on her. The uniform's navy blue shorts showed off her curves and displayed slim, muscled tan legs. The gray t-shirt with a navy strip at the end, which she usually complained about since it too short now complimented her. It's shortness gave a flash a her taunt abs and stomach, but not a lot. It was loose on her, but appealed to her slim figure.

"Yatta (Yeah). It **does **look pretty good, ne right? All that work over vacation and the past month or so before then had paid off after all." Kyoko turned and flashed a huge smile and a V-sign.

"You'll, like, knock 'em dead! You probably won't even have to try hard to win them over. If you, like, haven't already." Kassie looked very satisfied for some reason.

_You know...that 'like' is getting on my nerves. _"What am I? Some agent?"

The cheerleaders were actually considering this.

Kyoko sweatdropped._ Of all the times...I had to get the gym period with all the cheerleaders._

"Yatta! That could work!" Amy and Kassie were hopping slightly in excitement.

Miyako and Hikari could only stand in shock as this scene played out before them.

"Hikari? Please tell me this isn't happening."

Hikari shook her head as the cheerleaders shoved a still-confused Kyoko out to the open gym floor. "I just hope the boys are having better luck."

* * *

Unfortunately, that wasn't to be as several guys from the basketball, football, and track crowded Daisuke as he entered.

"Hey Daisuke!"

The redhead turned as he was pulling his shirt over his head. "Hai?"

"Can we ask you some things man?"

Daisuke tilted his head and nodded. "Mou (Alright), ask me."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"It. How'd you get all buff so quick? How'd Kyoko get all hot so quick? How is it that you have her all to yourself? How do you have almost the entire female population in this school drooling over you and **still** act so cool about it? Like it's nothing. And-"

Daisuke held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, man. Slow it down. Let's see. I got 'buff' over vacation and working out a month or so before then. Uhhh, Kyoko? I don't know how to answer that. She's been working out as well. Um, she always wears that kind of clothing, and everything else about her has always been that way. I don't really have her **'all to myself'** as you say. We've always been best friends. And...I actually haven't noticed 'almost the entire female population in this school drooling over me'. So acting like it was nothing was natural." He pulled on the boys' uniform t-shirt. It was basically a thin, gray muscle shirt with a navy blue strip at the bottom. Like the girls'. "Anything else?"

The other boys digested all he said. This included Yamato, Taichi, Takeru, and Ken in the back; away from the crowd. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Ken rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I don't know. I'm his best friend and I didn't know all this. Or at least I was his best friend the last time I checked."

TK frowned. "Which was...?"

Ken gave a small, sheepish smile. "...Christmas vacation?"

The other three boys sighed. Taichi shook his head. "Christmas vacation! Are you serious? You're **supposed** to be best friends."

Ken glared. "Well, I haven't exactly seen anyone else acting like the friends they're supposed to be either. At least **I** didn't, no, don't talk about him behind his back! Not to mention how you all have been treating Kyoko. I wasn't even at that 'party'!" Ken was just about hissing at them.

There was no reply as it seemed Ken was right. About everything. They winced at the memory of the party. _What a disaster. How did it get this far?_ TK thought to himself.

Taichi was silent. _He's right. I wouldn't be surprised if Daisuke handed those goggles right back to me. He's not wearing them as it is._

Yamato was silent, but looking at the crowd of plotting boys. They were changing clothes, which left Daisuke in peace. For now. Yamato sighed as he turned to change into uniform. _Why can't I get that one little kiss out of my head. Kami! I've done enough damage already, not to mention the others._

_

* * *

_

Bwahahaha! Gotcha! This is the end of part 2...next is part 3. We have the end of gym and a getaway.

Review Please!


	7. On to Gym aka Art and Gym part 3

**Art and Gym 3**

****

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, so I **still **don't own.

* * *

_blah blah _...thoughts

"blah blah" ... dialogue

"_**blah blah**_" ... sound/action in dialogue

**blah blah **... sound/action outside of dialogue

**blah blah **... emphasis

**#FLASH#**

blah blah ... a flashback

**#BACK#**

(Word beside Japanese word) ... translation

((Psst...)) ... I'm talking to you

* * *

Daisuke shook his head as he recalled what the other boys said before scattering to change clothes.

* * *

**#FLASH#**

"Anything else?"

Silence reigned as the other boys let it sink in.

A basketball player, second best to Takeru, stepped forward. "So you're saying Kyoko's single?"

Daisuke sighed. _Though she'd never date any of _**_you_ _people_** Daisuke decided that they didn't need to know that right now. "Hai, Jamie. She's free."

The player identified as Jamie continued. "Is she looking for anyone?"

Daisuke shook his head. _But once again, if she was, she wouldn't be looking for **you**. _"Not to my knowledge."

Mark, a boy on the track team, moved up. "So you'll do it?"

Daisuke turned around from the doorway. "Do what?"

"Go over there?"

"Over where?"

Mark looked at Daisuke as if he was some idiot. "To where the girls are probably going to be sitting at. We're not really doing anything today. The staff and district just want to see if girls and guys can coincide in one gym period together. So it's just free-play. Now, are you going or what?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Since it's free-play, yeah. I'll probably be hanging around with Kyoko anyways.

**#BACK#

* * *

**

Daisuke began to head straight to Kyoko to talk.

Jamie pulled Daisuke a ways back. "Where are you going?"

Daisuke gave a sideways smirk. "To hang with Kyoko. What else is new?"

"See! That's what I mean. You're so casual about hanging with a hottie like Kyoko. Aren't you scared you'll choke or do something stupid?"

Daisuke shook his head as he stepped to the gym floor. He watched in amusement as Kyoko came out, being pushed by a crowd of cheerleaders. "Nah, no way. I'll be fine. I've always hung around Kyoko and as you probably don't recall, I haven't really ever hung around any 'hotties'."

The other boys nodded. In agreement or understanding, Daisuke didn't know nor did he seem to care.

Yamato folded his arms. "There goes our first shot at him."

Taichi shrugged and moved to the boys' workout area. "There's always the end of the period, or before then if we're lucky."

The other boys shrugged as well and followed Taichi.

* * *

Amy and Kassie squealed. "He's heading right this way! You've already caught his attention without even doing anything!"

Kyoko shrugged. "Sore de So what? He always hangs out with me. Nothing new."

The girls stared at her. "Always?"

Kyoko arched an eyebrow. "Just about. Got the same classes and go over the other's house all the time. Hit the park and even have a job together. You know, best friends."

Kassie squealed in delight again. "You are so lucky! He's always around you! Classes, jobs, the park... **_gasp_** Have you ever been on a date with him?"

Kyoko laughed outright at this. "A date? Of course not! Sure, we'll chill at the mall or head to a movie or two and maybe even a concert, but no. Never a date."

Kassie pressed forward. "Were you alone?"

Kyoko backed away at the girl's closeness. _Just creep me out why don't you? _"Sometimes..."

Kassie nodded to herself. "Then it's a date." She held a finger up in a matter-of-fact motion. "When a girl goes with a guy somewhere, such as the movies, the mall, a restaurant, etc., and they are indeed alone then it is officially a date. So he's single and looking right?"

Kyoko blinked at the sudden switch of topics. _Why did that sound like some definition from her own personally made dictionary? _She was going to reply when a pair of familiar tan arms snaked around her waist. Daisuke was an inch or two taller than her so she had to look up slightly to find a grinning Daisuke behind her.

"What's up Kyoko?"

The other cheerleaders backed away to a wall and played with the jump ropes, sat and talked, or did the other's hair. In any case they were all watching the pair.

* * *

Across the gym the other boys watched Daisuke casually wrap his arms around Kyoko's waist and grin at her. She smiled back and laughed at something he said. They were all around the weight/training area. There were several reactions. Jaws dropped, and questions/comments floated about. Yamato, Taichi, Ken, and TK watched and/or listened in mild interest.

Mark stared, amazed. "How does he do that? She doesn't even care!"

Jamie stood, impressed. "I've got to get some tips from him."

Mark scratched his head. "Is it the hair?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so."

Mark thought about something for a couple minutes. "Is it the build? I mean, it's muscular, but not burly or bulky. Red hair and naturally tan skin could be a plus. Maybe she goes for the 'not-so-average' guys."

Jamie snapped his fingers. "That could be it! I mean Motomiya isn't exactly the poster-boy for normal."

Yamato snorted silently at the comment. You have no idea...

TK's voice dropped in, discreet. "I say we see if it's just Kyoko first."

Mark frowned, wondering who spoke. "Meaning?"

TK sweatdropped at Taichi, Yamato, and Ken's disbelieving expressions. He held his hands up, claiming innocence. "Umm, challenge him to get another girl to go on a date with him. Listen to the gossip the next school day to see how it went. Just in case he lies. You know Daisuke isn't the type to turn down a challenge anyways."

Jamie nodded. "Whoever said that is right. Motomiya will do it."

Mark shrugged. "Yeah, but it has to be done more than once. At least three times. Just to see if it's real, or a set-up."

The others boys started their plot. But all pretenses stopped when cheering was heard.

* * *

"Go Daisuke!" Kassie and the other cheerleaders, well, cheered him on as he continued to punch and kick at a punching bag. It was large, thick, and very heavy; just a foot or two above the floor. Daisuke was kicking and punching at it with amazing speed and strength. Everyone went over, guys for the bouncy girls, girls for a very hot-looking Daisuke, and both for a show. Even the gym teacher was watching with interest. _Kid could do well at kickboxing or something._

The girls continued to jump up and down in excitement as the punching bag swung back with the force of blows coming from Daisuke. Kyoko was cheering as well. "You can do it Daisuke!"

Hikari and Miyako stalked over to Yamato, Taichi, and Ken. They pulled them over.

Hikari snapped her fingers to get the attention of the awestruck boys.

"Hey!" She hissed at them so not to attract unwanted attention.

Taichi snapped out of it first. "Oro (Huh)?"

Miyako shook her head. "Well?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Well what?"

Hikari threw her arms up. "Did you get anything out of Daisuke?"

The three shrugged, but Ken then opted to recite the conversation that took place between Daisuke and the other boys.

Miyako looked slightly surprised at the new information. "Are...are you serious?"

Ken nodded. "Hai."

Miyako looked back to Daisuke, who was still going at it with the bag; then to Kyoko, still cheering him on; to the cheerleaders, who also cheered Daisuke on; and finally at the other guys gathered around, either yelling encouragement or checking out the excited girls. "I guess we'll have to wait."

Ken looked indifferent. "I was going to wait anyways." The others looked at him strangely. "What? You have to admit, this is getting good." The seven Chosen walked calmly back to the large circle.

* * *

Kyoko checked her watch. "20 minutes to break it Daisuke! Can you do it?"

Daisuke looked at her and nodded with grin. He also winked at the cheerleaders. ((Can't believe I'm going to write this...)) They swooned. ((Who came up with 'swooned'?))

Punch.

The chain holding the bag was breaking. It was rusty enough without Daisuke punching and kicking at it.

Punch.

A binding snapped. This went unnoticed. Kyoko thought she heard something but dismissed it.

Kick. Kick. Ki-

Daisuke stood wide-eyed as the chain holding the bag snapped and the bag swung back in his direction. _Kuso! _A swift roundabout kick busted the bag before it got to him. Sand and some type of ground stone went flying. The cheerleaders screamed as they were showered. The boys either stood there or ran off. Daisuke held his arms up and closed his eyes as he was hit by the contents. Kyoko was doing the same. The other digidestined were just out of reach. The gym coach sputtered. Both genders ran to the locker rooms and changed quickly after a short shower.

**RING**

The bell rang and suddenly everyone was gone. The teacher looked around. The students were gone and the ones with Gym for this period simply stood in the doorway, shocked. On the floor lay the chain and punching bag. Or its remains. The leather coating lay in large pieces on the floor and a tattered chain rest next to it. Sand and ground rock was strewn about everywhere. All the teacher said was,

"What a kick."

* * *

Kyoko and Daisuke bolted as soon as possible. The two were bombarded with questions from all sides and made a run for it.

Kyoko looked behind her momentarily. "Did you**have** to do **that**? A little much don't you think?"

Daisuke grinned and kept running. "Hai. It wouldn't do for my public to see me get sacked by a large bag."

Kyoko dashed around a corner. "Don't these people have class?"

Daisuke looked back as well. "Some have stopped at their lockers as they passed them. I think some have free period and are leaving like us. Others couldn't keep up and stopped. And the rest just don't care...or decided to take up stalking us."

Kyoko already had her stuff, as did Daisuke. "Don't **even** joke about that! Where did you park?" He pointed to the space. Right beside the gate.

Kyoko sighed in relief. "Thank you **Kami** for football!"

Daisuke jumped into the topless car and started it up. He simply tossed his other things in the back. "Come on Kyoko!" She jumped in and threw her stuff to the back.

* * *

Taichi stopped at the school doors; as did the other Chosen. Panting, Taichi had one thing to say. "Boy those two have gotten fast."

The other digidestined nodded and arranged a meeting for the weekend.

* * *

Daisuke played chauffeur as they drove off, leaving behind exhausted followers and tired Chosen. "To the park, miss?"

Kyoko laughed at him. "Hai, driver. To the park and then to The Sound Shop."

* * *

Alright. That's all I can do for now. Man, I was sure lazy.  
_Riyu_: Hai. You lazy bum.  
_Kyo-chan_: **arches an eyebrow** Define bum.  
_Riyu_: **sweatdrop **Last I checked it was 'butt'.  
_Kyo-chan_: So...  
_Riyu_: Too much TV?  
_Kyo-chan_: **sigh** See what I deal with?  
_Muses_: What **you** deal with?  
_Kyo-chan_:**sweatdrop** Heh heh.

R/R please. Need feedback.

Next chapter: We have skateboarding, crashes, and The Sound Shop (Does this place exist?). Plus run-ins at band practice the very next day!

One more thing...I'm going to take a poll in the reviews, k? There's been some controversy. Let me know if this should be a Daikari or Daisuke x Kyoko. Or if I should do another fic starting off here with the couple not chosen in this one. The alternate fic will end up completely different, but you know. Just tell what you think.


	8. The Sound Shop and A New Band

The Sound Shop and Asian Crisis  
-----  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, so don't bother.  
-----  
  
A certain pair parked in a small lot at the entrance to a secret park that very few visited, as few knew about it. The two we know to be Daisuke and Kyoko grabbed a pair of skateboards from the backseat of the Mustang and locked the top on. No gear was taken, just the boards. Daisuke sped off, while Kyoko followed at a calmer pace on her own skateboard.   
  
As they skated along, three figures came into view. One had green hair and emerald eyes. His clothes consisted of black denim shorts, dark brown boots, and a white shirt that read "Save Us Some Time And Pretend Like I Don't Care". He held a skateboard with blue electricity dancing across.   
  
Another had eyes colored onyx and raven hair, which was spiked all over, and was toying with a skateboard with silver feathers and flames on it. He was wearing blue jean shorts and an orange shirt that said, "Try Me". Brown boots were tapping the ground, as he seemed to be waiting for something.   
  
The third figure had dark blue hair that almost looked violet. Eyes of midnight were examining an ocean-colored skateboard of waves. He had on black denim shorts, a silver button down shirt, and dark brown boots like the first boy described. All three wore black fingerless gloves with some unrecognizable symbol on it.   
  
The one with green hair and looked up at Daisuke and Kyoko. "Hey!" The two redheads waved. "What took you two so long?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "School issues."  
  
Kyoko nodded. "Yatta [Yeah]. We decided to quit pretending and to be ourselves from now on."  
  
The green-haired boy slapped the two football players on their backs in a gesture of congratulations. "Ii [Good]. It's about time too!"  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Ri~ght. Like you actually cared. We weren't faking it with you or the others, Hitori."  
  
The one with green hair, identified as Hitori, grinned. "Wakarimasu [I know]."   
  
The spiky, raven-haired boy sighed. "Can we go now?"  
  
Daisuke smirked at the boy. "Man Taiji, when did you get so impatient?"  
  
Taiji shrugged. "Shirimasen [I don't know]. Maybe it was around the time you guys got so slow."  
  
Daisuke arched an eyebrow and Kyoko sighed. "Now you've done it."  
  
Daisuke hopped on his flame-emblazed skateboard. "I'll give you slow." And with that, he sped off. He yelled something over his shoulder and, for some reason, Kyoko's eyes widened. Then she, too, sped off after him.  
  
The third boy was confused. "What did Daisuke say?"  
  
Hitori shook his head. "The magic words Kajoro..."  
  
Kajoro was still lost. "Nani [What]?"  
  
Taiji sighed. "Daisuke told Kyoko that they're about to be late for work." The three boys skated off to pursue their friends and slow them down so they wouldn't crash into to some poor, innocent person(s) on the sidewalk.  
  
Hitori called out to the speeding redheads. "Kyoko! Daisuke! Slow down, you psychos!"  
  
Neither skater appeared to have heard them and they continued their fast pace as they turned a corner. The trio skated faster as they heard a shout from Daisuke.  
  
"Ki o tsukete [Watch out]!"  
  
----------  
*CRASH*  
----------  
  
Hitori, Taiji, and Kajoro hurried around the corner and stopped immediately stopped as they saw the scene. Taiji sighed in relief, Hitori was speechless, and Kajoro was snickering. It was nothing serious. Unless you count a fuming Taichi and Yamato along with a sheepish Daisuke and Kyoko as serious, that is. The rest of Yamato's band was laughing at their friends' misfortune.  
  
----------  
#FLASHBACK# (Yamato's P.O.V.)  
  
I had been minding my own business. I had been taking a little walk to a snack shop and was planning to head to a store for some CDs afterwards. I got lucky and found the rest of my band mates as well as Taichi along the way. We had been fine and forgot all about school until there was a shout of "Ki o tsukete!" followed by two bodies crashing into ours. Taichi and me got up slowly and looked down to find sheepishly grinning, way too familiar redheads. Then we saw a pair of skateboards.  
  
#FLASHBACK#  
----------  
  
Yamato and Taichi picked up the skateboards and held them in front of Daisuke and Kyoko.  
  
Taichi glared down at Daisuke. "This yours?" He held the board further out to him.   
  
The boy stood and dusted himself off. "Hai [Yes]. Arigato, ja [Thanks, bye]!" He promptly grabbed the board and left. Taichi wasn't expecting that, so he couldn't stop him.  
  
Yamato was a bit more cautious as he eyed Kyoko, who was hopping from foot-to-foot. "I take it that this is yours." It wasn't a question.   
  
Kyoko smiled and calmly took it from Yamato. "Gomen [Sorry]...ja[bye]!" And she was gone. She was so calm about it that Yamato never saw it coming.  
  
A surprised Yamato and Taichi motioned for the rest of the band to come with them to walk on. That is, until Hitori, Taiji, and Kajoro all zoomed past them. Taichi yelled his frustration at them and Yamato blinked blankly. The group continued their interrupted walk to a snack pit stop.   
  
----------  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko kicked up their boards and ran inside a building called "The Sound Shop". A man, actually it was an older teenager, stood in the back opening boxes. He looked up at the pair. He checked his watch. "You two cut it real close today. You only had one minute."   
  
"Of course...we always manage." Kyoko put her stuff up.  
  
Daisuke followed suit. He turned to the other boy. "So Jay, anything new?"  
  
"You know it. Whole new shipment just for you guys." The teenager, now known as Jay, tossed a pair of smock-looking things to Kyoko and Daisuke. "So get to work you slackers."  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes as she opened one of the boxes. "Sweet. We got a whole bunch of new groups. What the...Translated? Oro [Huh]? Is there an American storm passing through, 'cause that's what this shipment is."  
  
Jay counted at the register. "Yep. Nothing but American to Japanese translated."  
  
"Unreal." Daisuke prodded through another box.  
  
"Oh yeah...when did you two plan on telling me about the concert coming up?"  
  
Kyoko flushed, mumbling something. Jay held a hand to his ear. "What was that?"  
  
Kyoko repeated. "It's Saturday."  
  
"This Saturday?"  
  
Daisuke answered this time. "Yep."  
  
"I'm so there."  
  
They carried on until Jay announced that somebody was coming. "Alright, alright. We got customers people."  
----------  
  
Yamato had a particularly good mid-lunch/dinner and had forgotten the skateboard incident. His band mates had gone home, but Taichi was still there. There was a CD he wanted, and Taichi promised Hikari that he would replace the CD he accidentally broke.  
  
"So what is this place?"  
  
"No idea, but my band always buys from here."  
  
"Yeah...Hikari likes this place too."  
  
"I heard that the guy here works alone."  
  
"He used to...but two others work here now. Or at least that's what I heard."  
  
"Let's check it out then."  
----------  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko had moved on to their tenth separate boxes, making it twenty total, and were currently putting the empty ones in the back.  
  
"Gah! Daisuke! Watch it!"  
  
A loud yell was heard afterwards.  
  
Jay sighed. ~Those two are crazy.~  
  
"Is there a problem?"   
  
Jay's head snapped up from the magazine he was reading. "Nani [What]? Iie [No], nothing's wrong. May I help you guys?"  
  
"Yatta [Yeah]." Taichi looked around. "I'm looking for...what was it? Ummmm...Nickelback?"  
  
"You don't sound so sure."  
  
"Well...I broke my sister's CD and I have to replace it now. I think it was Nickelback."  
  
"Do you remember any songs from the CD?"   
  
"How U Remind Me and Too Bad are on there."  
  
"Yeah. That's Nickelback." Jay turned and yelled. "Yo! Dai! Kyoko! Where's Nickelback?"  
  
Yamato stared at Jay in surprise and Taichi decided to pretend he didn't hear right. But neither could deny anything when, sure enough, the two redheads peeped around a doorway's corner. Daisuke didn't see them, but Kyoko did. She grimaced and looked at Jay. "What did you say?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "What are you deaf?"  
  
"Nope...Daisuke just knocked all the boxes over and we were buried."  
  
Jay snickered. "Way to go genius."  
  
Daisuke shoved Kyoko forward and Jay caught her. She smirked. "No need to get all sensitive about it."  
  
Jay grinned. "Are you finished? Or do you just like to be in my arms?"  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes and gave an overdramatic sigh. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I...Daisuke I want a divorce."  
  
Yamato gaped and Taichi looked ready to fall out. Daisuke shook his head. ~Psychos.~ He feigned hurt. "What?! A divorce? You've been cheating on me with Jay haven't you?" He turned to Jay. "How could you? You were the best man at the wedding."  
  
Jay laughed and pulled Kyoko closer. "Sorry man, but I couldn't resist. She's all mine now."  
  
Kyoko laughed as well. "Yeah." She threw her arms over Jay's shoulders. "Now that we've told him, let's runaway together."  
  
Jay picked her up. "Hai [Yes]. Let's get away from it all. Just you and me."  
  
"How romantic." Daisuke rolled his eyes and Kyoko laughed. Jay almost dropped Kyoko and she made him put her down. "Crazy."  
  
Jay gave her a look. "I'm crazy? Look who's talking; you-"   
  
"Ahem." Taichi cleared his throat and Jay gave him a sheepish look.   
  
"Sorry about that. Like I was saying...where's Nickelback?"  
  
"Here it is." Kyoko handed it to him.   
  
"Alrighty then. Here you go." He handed Taichi the CD and he paid for it.  
  
"You got what you wanted Yamato?"  
  
Yamato snapped out of whatever trance he had locked himself in and shook his head. "Iie. Hold on." He looked around blankly and just grabbed something. He gave it to Jay.  
  
Jay gave him a funny look and Kyoko was trying not to laugh. Jay looked at the CD again and back at Yamato. "Dude, are you sure?"  
  
Yamato nodded, wanting to just get out now.  
  
"K, man. If you say so." He scanned it off and Yamato paid for it.  
  
Daisuke and Kyoko collapsed against each other in laughter. "By Kami, That. Is. Funny!"   
  
Jay scratched his head. "Yatta [Yeah]. What would possess him to buy that?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged and took another look at the store's copy of the receipt. It read the usual with a notation of the purchase of one CD. The CD? It was titled "The Odd and The Stupid". Daisuke choked briefly. "Ummmm, ri~ght...let's get back to those boxes. Don't forget we still got practice."  
  
Kyoko was already stacking the boxes back. "Mou, mou [roughly...'Alright, alright']."  
  
Daisuke went back as well.  
  
----------  
*CRASH*  
----------  
  
"Daisuke!!"  
  
"Heh heh..."  
  
Jay sighed. "Those two...I swear they're crazy sometimes...if not all the time."  
  
----------  
  
Yamato wiped the slight sheen of sweat from his forehead. Loud clapping came from the other Chosen. Sora gave her boyfriend a wink followed by a long kiss. Wolf whistles from three boys who seemed slightly familiar stopped them.  
  
One of Yamato's band mates squinted a little. "Hey aren't you the three guys from the park?"  
  
Hitori scratched his head. "Heh heh...yeah. Sorry about that. Our two other friends don't pay much attention when they're boarding."  
  
The older teen waved it off. "Hey...no prob'. Besides, your friends rammed Yamato and Taichi over there, not me." He pointed to a confused brunette and a blonde who wished the day would end already.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
"Sure Yamato, let's try it one more time."  
  
"1...2...3..."  
  
Yamato began to sing with the alluring sounds of guitars in the background.  
  
"Yes I did it and I'll do it again  
It doesn't matter if I am your best friend  
I don't think so  
You're not that smart  
Over and over it breaks my heart  
The cycle continues  
Time for your crime  
The pain comes back in an ugly design  
Her make up smears  
Tears that she cries  
Over and over and every night"  
  
"Emotional swords slash my soul  
And now the pain  
It takes control  
I think about you  
I think about me  
I think about the way that it used to be  
I need a bottle  
I need some pills  
I need a friend  
And I need some thrills  
A shoulder to cry on   
A friend to depend on  
When life gets rough"  
  
The chorus began and the trio of boys nodded to the beat a little.  
  
"Time and Time again  
You'll think about yourself   
Before you think about me   
Time and Time again  
You'll think about yourself   
Before you think about me"  
  
Yamato lost himself in the music.  
  
"It's like a fight every single day  
It's always easy when you have it your way  
Deep in my heart,  
The depths of my soul  
My selfish ways are out of control  
Sorry that it comes down to this  
I punch through the wall as I break my fist  
Her make up smears  
The tears that we cry  
Over and over every night"  
  
Hitori whispered something to Taiji and he grabbed his stuff and began moving it to the backstage area.  
  
"Time and time again  
You'll think about yourself  
Before you think about me   
Time and time again  
You'll think about yourself  
Before you think about me"  
  
Kajoro took a while and Taiji ended up helping him move his gear as well.  
  
"You're so selfish  
You're making me want to end this  
Relationship  
You're making me want to end this  
  
Lost time behind  
Loving ties unwind"  
Hitori glanced at his watch and scrambled to move his things as well.  
  
"Time and time again  
You'll think about yourself  
Before you think about me   
Time and Time again  
You'll think about yourself   
Before you think about me"  
  
Taiji and Kajoro were finished and came back out in front of the stage.  
  
"Time and time again  
You'll think about yourself  
Before you think about me   
Time and Time again  
You'll think about yourself   
Before you think about me"  
  
The song winded to an end.  
  
"Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind  
Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind"  
  
The Chosen cheered loudly and Yamato's band mates smirked amongst themselves, feeling that they had done it perfectly.  
----------  
  
Hitori and Kajoro clapped as well. They liked the song. Their attention, however, was captured by Taiji coughing slightly and nudging them in their sides. The two slowly turned and faced two redheads. Daisuke's eyebrow was arched, but he clapped anyway. Kyoko held her hand up, indicating that they shouldn't say anything. She took her stuff backstage without any commotion coming her way. Daisuke followed suit and after making sure nobody was looking, Hitori, Taiji, and Kajoro went after their bandleaders.  
  
TK was planning to turn a prideful smile to the strange trio, but found them gone. "Hey, where'd they go?"  
  
Hikari turned as well. "Those three strangers? I don't know. Why?"  
  
Her boyfriend shrugged. "Just wondering. How do you guys know them anyway?"  
  
Taichi shook his head. "We don't. They ran into us in the park. Literally. Well, at least Daisuke and Kyoko did."  
  
"NANI [WHAT]?!" The group yelled in unison.   
  
"Yep. It was them and we saw them again at some CD store."  
  
"Were they following you?"  
  
"Don't be silly. They were there first."  
  
"So you two followed them?"  
  
"No! It was just coincidence."  
  
"Ri~ght..."  
  
Taichi mumbled to himself and took Hikari home. She blew a kiss to him. TK smiled and waved.  
  
----------  
  
Backstage...  
  
"K. I think I'm going to be sick."   
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes at Hitori's over exaggeration. "Oh please. You'll be fine."  
  
"You guys have your equip' ready?"  
  
"Sure, we go it."  
  
"What are we practicing again?"  
  
"I swear you have -the- shortest memory when it comes to what we practice Kajoro."  
  
"I still get the music, ne [right] Kyoko?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this."  
----------  
  
Yamato sighed to himself. ~It's not as if the day could get any worse. Unless I see those two psychos again.~ He chuckled to himself. ~But what's the chance of that?~  
  
(A/N: Heh heh...)  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Yamato shook his head and investigated further to see what the heck one of his band members was exclaiming about. He entered backstage and nearly dropped his guitar. "Nani yo [What]?!!"   
  
All eyes turned to him. Daisuke shook his head and passed a gaping Yamato. He was carrying his guitar. Yamato was still gaping as he came back for the speakers. Daisuke waved and smirked. "How's it going Ishida-san?"  
  
"Yatta [Yeah], you okay?" Kyoko passed by with her own guitar and lifted his jaw back to his mouth. His jaw only dropped again. She laughed at him and got her speakers.  
  
Hitori and Taiji passed by with parts to a drum set. Both were more cheerful than Yamato cared for. "Dude, I think you're band is gone." Yamato looked around him and noticed that his band was, indeed, gone. "While you were gaping, I think they said see ya at the next practice on Thursday and left."   
  
Yamato had nothing to say. He was just...shocked. "..."  
  
Kyoko came back and waved a hand in front of his face. "Dude...anybody home?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head again and helped Kajoro move the rest of the equipment out front. Taiji starting assembling the drum set. Hitori walked over and gave a lop-sided smile. "I think your other friends are still out there. They look a little confused and I think your girlfriend is waiting for an explanation." Yamato nodded blankly and went out front.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kyoko looked to Hitori for an answer.   
  
He only shrugged. "Not a clue. He's looked a little shell-shocked though."  
  
"I think it was more than that..."  
  
"He'll be okay. ... I think."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Can I get some help here?!"  
  
"Coming Taiji!" Hitori and Kyoko went onstage.  
----------  
  
"What is going on Yamato?"  
  
Yamato blinked, but said nothing.   
  
"Hello~..." Miyako waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sora stood in front of him, frowning. "What is this Yamato? Do you know?"  
----------  
  
Bwahahahahahahahahahah!! Cliffhanger... I was in a cliffhanger mood so there! Gomen minas, but you'll have to wait til' after Spring Break for the next part. And so do READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Or you'll have to wait longer. And don't forget to vote for the pairing you want. Daikari or Daisuke x Kyoko. You're choice, so leave it in the reviews. I'm writing an alternate ending either way, so the poll is to see which pairing I write first. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!! Or I'll make you wait even longer!!!!!!! 


	9. Practice is Over and Digital Alert

Practice is Over and Digital Alert  
  
  
  
Oi! Just as a note, I had no idea I was being so pushy about the reviews, I am so sorry! Anyway, thanks to ALL the reviewers and as for the poll; we have Daiko (DaisukexKyoko) in the lead. I never saw that one coming, but no matter the results, Daisuke and Kyoko /will/ have a brief fling. Whether that turns into something else is up to you people. Polls are still open so feel free to vote still. Enough rambling, here goes chapter seven  
  
  
  
Last time…  
  
Daisuke shook his head again and helped Kajoro move the rest of the equipment out front. Taiji starting assembling the drum set. Hitori walked over and gave a lop-sided smile. "I think your other friends are still out there. They look a little confused and I think your girlfriend is waiting for an explanation." Yamato nodded blankly and went out front.  
  
"What is going on Yamato?"  
  
Yamato blinked, but said nothing.   
  
"Hello~…" Miyako waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Sora stood in front of him, frowning. "What is this Yamato? Do you know?"  
  
--------And here we go!  
  
"What's to know?" Everyone looked at to see Daisuke looking down at them from the stage. "We're practicing for Saturday. What's it to you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'practicing'?"  
  
"Well, duh Takeru. We're practicing. You know, like your brother and his band was doing. Now our band will practice. Maybe you should take Yamato home. He looks a little pale." Kyoko folding her arms, smirking.   
  
There was no response from Yamato, therefore, Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him out, TK following. Miyako was frowning too.   
  
Kyoko put her hands on her hips. "Problem?" ~Payback time…part 1 anyway…heh heh.~ She winked at Ken and internally grinned at Miyako's glare. Kyoko shrugged and smiled and turned to her band, but not before blowing Ken a kiss. He flushed and Kyoko held back her laughter. "It looks like they're staying. Let's start. Taiji, you and Hitori finished setting the drums?"  
  
"Give us another minute or two."  
  
"Sure." Kyoko smiled and leaned on her microphone. She winked and blew another kiss at Ken. He started blushing again. He gulped and ran away as Miyako chased him out. "Heh heh…that was fun."  
  
"I could tell." Daisuke shook his head. "What are we playing first?"  
  
Kajoro stared at the entrance. ~Ahh…stowaways…~ "How about…that song you just wrote Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke gave him a strange look. "Sure…if you want to."  
  
"K. Let's do that one. What is it? 'I'd Do Anything'?"  
  
"Hai. That's right."  
  
"You two done?"  
  
"Yep." Taiji seated himself behind the drums.   
  
"Let's do it!" Hitori placed himself next to Taiji. (A/N: Double drum set-up…sweet.)  
  
Taiji, Hitori, Kyoko, and Kajoro started up an intro with drums and loud guitars. Daisuke then started the song.  
  
"Another day is goin' by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting"  
  
  
  
The two 'stowaways' Kajoro saw inched away from the entrance, but remained out of sight. Daisuke didn't see them.  
  
"And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cause so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand, yeah"  
  
The whole group joined on certain parts of the chorus, making a wonderful harmonized chorus mix.  
  
"I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cause somehow I can't   
  
Put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cause I know I won't forget you"  
  
Daisuke soloed again.  
  
"Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreamin' of droppin' out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
And never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waitin'"  
  
The two unidentified figures moved a little closer, shock on their no-longer-shadowed-faces. Daisuke paid them no mind, he still hadn't noticed.  
  
"This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you   
  
Leave me once again, yeah"  
  
The group harmonized in mix for the chorus.  
  
"I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cause somehow I can't   
  
Put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cause I know I won't forget you"  
  
Daisuke continued on solo along with Kajoro's solo guitar.  
  
"I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you"  
  
The group sang this part.  
  
"Na na na  
  
Na na na  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Na na na  
  
Na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"  
  
One more mixed harmony chorus.  
  
"I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cause somehow I can't   
  
Put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
With you, yeah  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you"  
  
The group and Daisuke on solo alternated.  
  
"I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Cause I know I won't forget you"  
  
  
  
And the song was over. Kyoko seemed very happy. "Dai, that was great!!" She gave him a big hug. "So cool!"  
  
Daisuke smiled and nodded proudly. "It was good, ne [wasn't it]?"  
  
Kajoro grinned. "You kiddin'? It was beyond good man!"  
  
Taiji and Hitori nodded. "Your little bridge solo was good too, Kajoro."  
  
Kajoro scratched the back of his head. "Heh…yatta[yeah]!"  
  
Hikari sat with Takeru, completely dumbfounded. ~How is that I missed this side of him? All of this is normal for him. And I…we didn't even know. We were so blind…~  
  
Takeru was speechless as well. ~How…what…when did this happen? It's looks so natural to them. And we missed it…all of it. For so long…what else don't we know about them? Do we know them at all?~ He plopped on the ground, accidentally knocking over a folded chair. He gasped and covered his mouth to cut off his surprised noise.  
  
Daisuke looked up sharply and saw them. He looked surprised, and not surprised at the same time. Kyoko settled for simply raising an eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips. "Now what?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "What do you mean? We continue with the next song and go home, that's what." Everyone looked unsure, but shook it off and nodded.  
  
Taiji shook his head again, sighing. ~I swear these people are so strange.~ "So what's the last song we'll do in our concert here, like next month?"  
  
Kyoko bit her lip to think. "Ummmm, I think it's…"  
  
"...your song."  
  
Kyoko blinked and stared at Daisuke. She rolled her eyes at his smirk. ~He's up to something. … Again.~ "And which one is that?"  
  
"Isn't it called "Mobile"?"  
  
"Yep, that's it."  
  
"Okay let's do it and go home then!"   
  
"Mou, mou [roughly, Alright, alright]. Calm down Hitori."  
  
Kyoko handed Daisuke his guitar and he set it up. "Let's do this."  
  
  
  
Taiji got up and went to a control board that was linked to the microphone. Guitars of Daisuke and Kajoro and light drums by Hitori in background, Kyoko started.  
  
"Went back home again  
  
This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again  
  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
  
Its time now, I turn around  
  
Turn my back on everything  
  
Turn my back on everything"  
  
Taiji flipped a switch.  
  
"Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile.  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
hmmmmmm, yeah (yeah)." The switch had given Kyoko's voice an echo-like trace to it.  
  
Kyoko arched an eyebrow at the effect, but did nothing more than continue to sing.  
  
"Start back at this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of waking up to another TV Guide  
  
Its time now, I turn around  
  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh"  
  
A flip of the switch for Kyoko's chorus.  
  
"Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing   
  
Out of what I know  
  
Every where I go  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile"  
  
Hitori sat back as Daisuke and Kajoro blazed for the bridge.  
  
"Hanging from the ceiling  
  
Life's a mobile  
  
I have eaten some chickens  
  
Crazy and wild  
  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud."   
  
No music here, just the echo-effect.  
  
"Everything's changing everywhere I go  
  
All out of my control  
  
Everything's changing everywhere I go  
  
Out of what I know   
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
La la la la la la la la la..."  
  
A repeat of "La la la la la la la la la..." and it was back to the chorus one last time.  
  
"Everything's changing when I turn around  
  
All out of my control  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing   
  
out of what I know  
  
Every where I go  
  
I'm a mobile."  
  
And the song winded to an end.  
  
"Everywhere I go  
  
I'm a mobile." Kyoko drifted off at the end.  
  
  
  
"Excellent work people." Kyoko was leaning on the mike and rolled her eyes as their ever-late manager showed up. "Perfect. You guys will definitely be ready."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Why are you late this time Mike?" Daisuke gave their manager an annoyed look. Kajoro, Hitori, and Taiji were ignoring the whole exchange and packing the stuff. "Need help with that Hitori?"  
  
"Nah. Me and Taiji got it."  
  
"Cool. I'll be outside. Call me if I'm needed."  
  
"For restraint?"  
  
"I don't have a death wish." Kajoro went outside, but slipped back in towards the back.  
  
  
  
"Yoku [Well]?" Kyoko had her hands on her hips again.  
  
  
  
"Umm, you see…I uhh…got stuck in traffic."  
  
  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Tuesday. There /is/ no traffic."  
  
"Well, watashi….[I...]"  
  
"Don't even bother. Daisuke let's go, the others are gone already.  
  
"So how long do you two intend to stay back here?" Kajoro smirked as his mere whisper made the other two present jump slightly.  
  
"Ano [Ummmm]…you see…we were just…we"  
  
Kajoro raised a hand. "Save it for later, 'cause both of them know you were spying. All you two need to worry about is how they'll react." He left them there, saying 'ja' [bye].  
  
"TK, what if they /do/ ask? We can't just come out and say we were spying."  
  
"We could tell them we were only curious. Or that Yamato wanted us to scout the competition..?"  
  
"As if he would admit to us being competition." Kyoko stood behind them with her arms crossed and Daisuke was leaning against the wall behind her. "May we help you? Since you /did/ stay through the whole practice and all, surely you want /something/ from us."  
  
Hikari sweatdropped nervously. "Iie…not really. Honest, we were only curious as to how good you were, that's all."  
  
Kyoko examined her, obviously not believing, but she shrugged. "Whatever." And she left them, Daisuke giving them a suspicious glance, but following her.   
  
They stayed until the whole band was gone, unsure of what to do with their little bit of information. "Now what?"  
  
TK shook his head. "I guess we go home and discuss this tomorrow."  
  
Hikari nodded. "Alright, let's go then."  
  
Far in the Digital World, all was peaceful, until Gennai came running to the Digital Sovereign, apparently worried over something.  
  
The four Sovereigns gave their attention to Gennai in his younger form. "Yes Gennai, what seems to be the problem?" Azulongmon floated before him, the apparent spokesmon for the group.   
  
"Azulongmon, old friend, you know that prophecy? The one about the two heirs of darkness hidden in the light?"  
  
Azulongmon frowned. "Yes, but we all deemed that as some myth remember?"  
  
"Yes, but…well, it's started."  
  
"No! That isn't possible…where?!"  
  
"At the southernmost edge of the Digital World. Also known as Dark Ocean's Cove."  
  
"Yes, that place turned out to be a direct portal to the Dark Ocean, except once one walks through it, you can't come out unless released by the master of that place or you make your own portal. But the master there was defeated, right?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Right Gennai?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Gennai!"  
  
Gennai shook his head slowly. "..I'm afraid not."  
  
"But how-?!"  
  
"The two heirs' untapped powers have revived him."  
  
"But that means we would have to open the dark heirs' powers in order to stop his energy flow and get rid of him. According to the prophecy."  
  
"Yes, but you forget there is that chance, as said on the tablet, that the two heirs are on a delicate balance between darkness and the light once their powers are awakened. You know the two heirs are one of the Digidestined, but which ones? And their partners have to be considered as well because they will no doubt follow their respective partners no matter what."  
  
"We are aware of that, but since it /is/ one of the Digidestined, then they have the strong bond which eliminated the chance of the heirs falling to darkness, correct?"  
  
Gennai shook his head. "I'm afraid that according to certain recordings from our digital miros, that the answer is 'no'."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well it seems that there was dissention among them during their separate journeys and two have strayed from that bond."  
  
"And which two are you talking about?"  
  
"The one that was left to her own devices the first time around and the one that was basically a scapegoat on several, if not all, occasions."  
  
"Being?"  
  
"Daisuke and Kyoko."  
  
The four Sovereign let out a collective sigh and Azulongmon closed his eyes. "…that's not good."  
  
Gennai snorted. "Obviously. Daisuke has the Crest of Miracles you know, the /actual/ crest."  
  
"That isn't possible, there's only an egg that appears on rare occasions, but has yet to be found. And besides that, all the crests self-destructed."  
  
"Not true. Daisuke, himself, told me that he had some weird dream and when he woke up, the crests of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles were on his desk by his computer. He said the computer was on and said something like 'Here are your 3, but you must find your last on your own.' And that was it."  
  
"What about the dream?"  
  
"He refused to give me details, saying it didn't matter."  
  
"Where are the crests now?"  
  
"Around his neck on separate chains."  
  
"Hmmm, see if you can get him to come here tomorrow, alright? We need to talk this over. And what about Kyoko? She still has her crests then?"  
  
"Yes she does, she showed them to me. The crests of Truth, Loyalty, and Freedom are all with her."  
  
"And she's not on good terms with anyone is she?"  
  
"Only Daisuke."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Gennai shrugged. "I'll have to ask. Would you like for me to ask her to come with Daisuke?"  
  
"Yes. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, not now."  
  
"This is very important, we must remember that. If the prophecy is indeed coming to be, then we must be on guard and prepare the Digidestined for anything. On top of that, we absolutely /MUST/ find who the two heirs are."  
  
"And if it's Daisuke and Kyoko?"  
  
"Then we're in big trouble."  
  
  
  
K. That's all. Rather uneventful, but the heat rises in the next chapter. It's been a lo~ng time, but I haven't really been home. Definitely continuing this fic to the finish, but reviews would be nice. Til' the next time minna, ja. 


	10. Call to Rise

Call to Rise  
  
---  
  
Guess who's back? Yeah, I managed to pull myself out of my depression/slump to give this tiny tease chapter. Not a lot...it's only 7 pages. *shrugs* but it will have to do for now. Ja minna.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply, but Kyoko and all her stuff as well as Kelsamon and all her stuff are mine. So are Taiji, Hitori, and Kajoro...and all their stuff.  
  
Taiji, Hitori, and Kajoro: We don't have any 'stuff'. We're not digidestined you baka.  
  
Oh...k. On with the fic.  
  
---  
  
Daisuke was walking back home with Kyoko after a crazy day of school. "People are weird, ne?"  
  
Kyoko nodded. "No kidding." They had dropped off Taiji, Hitori, and Kajoro at their homes already. They were going to do their homework together and then just hang out somewhere. Kyoko stopped.  
  
Daisuke looked back at her, a couple steps ahead. "What'd you stop for?"  
  
"Ever get the feeling you're being watched?"  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Nobody from the school is following us today Kyoko."  
  
  
  
Kyoko made a face. "Not that." She looked around a little though, just to check. "Like...uh...I can't explain. Just like some creepy thing is watching you."  
  
  
  
Daisuke paused and thought about it. "Well..now that you mention, yeah." He shrugged as they arrived at his apartment. "It's probably just us being paranoid though." Kyoko nodded, but neither of them could shake the feeling and it was beggining to creep them out.  
  
---  
  
Far off in the southernmost part of the Digital World...  
  
A large shadowed laughed at his screen as the two he watched went inside the apartment. "If only you knew how right you were." In the room, there were many screens, all of them set on each digidestined as well as their respective digimon. "Yakazemon!"  
  
A tall, wolf-looking digimon appeared and bowed. "Yes sir?"  
  
  
  
"Get those digidestined together in the Digital World and make sure their digimon are worn out. I want my heirs found so I can begin planning. NOW!"  
  
  
  
The digimon jumped a little and bowed. "Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Out of his master's hearing range, the digimon muttered to himself. "Whichever of those Chosen the heirs are, I pity them. The future holds nothing but hell for them."  
  
---  
  
Kyoko and Daisuke were currently listening to loud music.  
  
  
  
The artist sang out the lyrics to a hip-hop beat.  
  
"So if you wanna go  
  
Walk right out the door  
  
'Cause I don't want no more  
  
Of your pretty girl bullsh*t"  
  
  
  
Daisuke finished his math homework, nodding his head to the music. He sang with the artist.  
  
"If you wanna leave  
  
It's okay with me  
  
Matter fact I'm beggin' please  
  
Take your pretty girl bullsh*t"   
  
(A/N: Guess who I'm taking a shot at? *cough*Hi*cough*ka*cough*ri*cough* ^_~)   
  
  
  
Kyoko munched on some cookies as she did her English homework. "Mmmmm..."  
  
  
  
Daisuke looked up. "Oi [Hey]! Where did you get the cookies??"  
  
  
  
Kyoko held the package of cookies close to her protectively. "Mine. Get your own cookies, there are a bunch more in your kitchen."  
  
  
  
Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "You stole cookies from /my/ kitchen, and now you refuse to give me any?"  
  
  
  
"Basically."  
  
  
  
Daisuke growled and pounced. "Gimme!!"  
  
  
  
Kyoko struggled as they rolled around. "No! They're mine!"  
  
  
  
"You stole them from /my/ kitchen!"  
  
  
  
"So it's currently in /my/ possession. Get off! You may be in shape, but that doesn't make you very light!"  
  
---  
  
Vee-Eldramon and Kelsamon were sitting there in the living room watching TV as their partners did their homework. They heard the noise and turned to look at their partners. Both digimon blinked blankly as they watched their partners roll around on the floor. Vee-Eldramon thought they were playing. "What game is that Kelsamon?"  
  
  
  
Kelsamon shrugged. "I thought it was the way humans mated with each other."  
  
  
  
"Daisuke said that humans his age were too young to mate."  
  
  
  
"That's what it looks like." The doorbell rung and whoever it was began knocking. Daisuke and Kyoko continued rolling around. Kelsamon got up. "Come on. We better answer the door." Both rookies stepped around their partners to answer the door. Taking their precious time too. The knocking became louder and more urgent. The cat/fox digimon looked through the peephole. "It's the other digidestined."  
  
Vee-Eldramon frowned. "Why would they be here?"  
  
"How should I know?" Kelsamon unlocked the door with her claws and opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
Taichi tried to go around her, but Vee-Eldramon was in the way. "Where is Daisuke?"  
  
"He and Kyoko are...doing...something. They look silly."  
  
Taichi gave them a strange look, but didn't comment. "Okay...can we come in?" Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Yamato, Ken, and Sora stood behind him.  
  
Kelsamon moved out the way, walking back towards the living room. "Are you two finished?"  
  
Taichi and the others all had wide-eyed looks. Kyoko had managed to keep her cookies. She tied him up with the ends from her backpack and was sitting on his stomach, happily eating her cookies. "Mmm?" She looked and waved. "Look Daisuke, ya got company."  
  
Daisuke glared at her. "Then get off me."  
  
"Nope, I like it right here just fine thank you."  
  
He sighed. "Why are you guys here?"  
  
Yamato gave him a dry look. "Hello to you too."  
  
Daisuke squirmed under Kyoko. "Likewise blondie. Get off me woman!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Argh! Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not finished eating my cookies. Can't have you trying to eat them again." She finished her cookies and got off of him. "Happy?"  
  
"No. I'd like it if you untied me now."  
  
"Ohhh...but it's so entertaining..."  
  
"Kyoko!!"  
  
"Alright, alright." She untied him and he blew her a raspberry. "So sensitive." She put her books in her backpack, done with her homework. "Hey I know what we can do to blow off time." Daisuke gave her a questioning look. "We could take Kelsamon and Vee-Eldramon to the Digital World and let 'em run around a bit."  
  
Vee-Eldramon nodded happily. "Yeah, let's go!"   
  
Kelsamon and Daisuke both shrugged. "Sure, why not." They said this in unison.  
  
"Excuse me!" Daisuke, Kyoko, Vee-Eldramon, and Kelsamon turned around. They were crouched in front of Kyoko's laptop, which had been in her backpack. They all gave Kari a blank look. She looked exasperated. "We were sort of talking to you guys!"  
  
Vee-Eldramon and Kelsamon looked decidedly bored. Kyoko gave her a look that said 'so?'  
  
Daisuke sighed and nodded to her, as if just acknowledging her. Kari was surprised to find that this gesture sort of stung a little. She stifled it as Taichi spoke. "Gennai needs us in the Digital World."   
  
---  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
---  
  
He and the other Chosen had been lounging in the park after school, Yamato, for once not having practice. It was then that Gennai had contacted them, saying he needed them to come to the Digital World immediately. They'd just reached the computer lab when Gennai had contacted them again, making sure they were all there and coming.   
  
Ken had suddenly asked if Daisuke and Kyoko were supposed to come. Gennai's hologram-self looked a little grieved and worried by that. He'd asked where the two redheads were. Everyone looked around, realizing they were unable to answer. Hikari had guessed they were at home. There was a pregnant pause before Gennai looked at them all as if they were idiots and exclaimed, "Well please go get them!" He was gone and they'd set off to Daisuke's place, hoping that both were there. This hope was mainly due to the added realization that no one knew where Kyoko lived.   
  
---  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
---  
  
And now here they all were.   
  
Daisuke seemed unfazed by the news. "And so you're telling us because..."  
  
"I meant /us/ as in all of us, including you two."  
  
Awkward silence. Daisuke and Kyoko simply got up and approached the laptop once more. Vee-Eldramon and Kelsamon followed their partners, ready to go.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Kari's voice quieted after her initial call.  
  
Kyoko rolled her eyes. "To see Gennai of course. You /did/ say we were supposed to go, ne [right]? And so we're going."  
  
Kari frowned. ~Why is this girl so rude? How could Daisuke be friends with someone like that?~ She frowned at the sudden thought. Why should she care? The company Daisuke decided to keep was his business and his alone.   
  
A voice in her head spoke, ~Yes child...why do you care so much? You are with Hope are you not? Miracles is of no concern to you..~ She frowned again, this time at the way the voice spoke, but dismissed it. A move she would live to regret. She found herself persuaded by the voice's words. ~Yatta [Yeah], who cares?~ In her heart-of-hearts, deep down, Hikari knew it was she who cared.  
  
Abruptly, Daisuke breaks the following silence. "Digiport Open!" The two redheads and their partners were then gone.  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
Taichi shifted a bit, nodding his head in the laptop's direction. "Guess we should go too." All the others nodded. "Digiport Open!" And then there were none.  
  
Daisuke, Kyoko, Vee-Eldramon, and Kelsamon were all perched in various spots in the 'backyard' of Gennai's abode. All of them were bored out of their minds, waiting on the others. Kyoko spoke up. "Do you suppose the geniuses forgot to enter Gennai's coordinates?"  
  
"That's probably what's taking so long. They might be searching a bit for us. We did leave rather abruptly you know."  
  
"Sore de [So what]? They said let's go, so we went. Big deal."  
  
Daisuke stared for a moment, before shrugging. Kelsamon and Vee-Eldramon were sparring with each other to pass the time. "Oi [Hey], let's try that Daisuke."  
  
"Nani [What]? Sparring?"  
  
"Hai [Yes]."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Do you have a better idea as to what we should do until the others get here?"  
  
"... Actually...no. Not really."  
  
"Exactly. So let's go."  
  
Both redheads faced each other before coming at each other with basic moves. Kick. Dodge. Jump and kick. Parry. Punch, punch again. Block. You get the idea.   
  
Kelsamon and Vee-Eldramon stopped to watch their partners as the spar fight got a little more intense. Both digidestined seemed lost in a trance of some sort. Little sparks started to come from their fists and the moves got more complicated. Swing. Back flip. Run forward and kick. Duck and parry. Somersault. Jump off this boulder. Punch, punch, roundabout kick. Dark silver sparks came from the attacks now. Daisuke punched downwards and Kyoko flipped away. Daisuke's punch left a crater in the ground. One of Kyoko's kicks decimated a boulder. Their crests were glowing oddly as their eyes appeared glazed over.   
  
Vee-Eldramon jumped away as Daisuke almost hit him, trying to get Kyoko. It was like they no longer acknowledged their digimons' presences.   
  
Gennai came out to inspect the noises. He had been talking with the other Chosen, finding out that Daisuke and Kyoko had left the others behind. He was a bit upset by that, it had implications he didn't want to think about. But he was then relieved to find that it was only because the two soccer stars had entered the coordinates, whereas the others had forgotten. His concern returned when he saw the scene before him. ~Oh dear...~   
  
Kari and TK ran out to stop what they thought was a fight gone out of control. Gennai called out to them, trying to warn them. "No! Wait you two; you don't know what you're dealing with! I--" Too late.  
  
TK got in the way of one of Kyoko's lighter kicks, fully expecting her to stop. Unfortunately...his presence didn't seem to register in her mind. He flew back, knocked out upon impact with a tree. Daisuke seemed to snap out of it when Hikari came into view, but only briefly and the hit still knocked her back. She skidded back, lying unconscious beside TK. Both redheads stopped, examining the damage. They'd be fine, in a couple hours...maybe. Neither seemed very concerned about the situation. No...they didn't seem to care at all. Of course, this didn't go over so well with Yamato and Taichi. Both picked the other two up by the collar.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Yeah, just what did you think you were doing?!"  
  
---  
  
What /were/ they doing? *scratches head* I don't know myself. Guess we can figure it out together, ne? 


End file.
